Force of The Chosen
by Hiddenchopsticks
Summary: Harry arrives in the next world as part of his position as Mater of Death. Sith and Jedi alike are alerted to his arrival, as well as another. The changes his presence will make are far reaching. Follow as Harry learns the Force. Includes aspects from SWKOTOR 1, 2 and the movies. No KOTOR. Harry/multi. WIP. slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

Death looks over the blue and green planet. There were many events that would take place on this small, peaceful planet in the near future and would be the best place to drop her Master. The choosing of location wasn't the problem though. His insertion to that location would be the worst; with how this galaxy was set up, his arrival would not be missed by a number of parties. Some things must be accepted and lived with though, and perhaps it would be the best for him to be noticed by at least one of the factions.

She smirked, adjusting his being slightly as she pulled him from his previous world. His arrival in the forest brought about a massive explosion of energy that stretched across the galaxy he was now called upon to start cleaning up. There was a race, thought extinct for millions of years, that had achieved a form of immortality through the twisting of the universe's natural energy that some could tap into. They were the ones that she needed Harry to deal with; they were a cunning and demented race that reveled in destruction and torture. Giving a final chuckle at the unconscious Master of Death's coming shock at his appearance, Kali removed herself and returned to her duties.

They say a phenomenon happens once every few minutes, but only those who are looking for it get to experience it, and this time was no different. The majority of the galaxy's population spread throughout the stars would go on with their daily lives, not realizing that their futures had just been taken a completely different direction than had been planned by fate. A ripple washes over the universe, and those attuned to it stop for a moment as the vastness and intensity of it washes over them.

A wise old being turns to his peers with wonder in his eyes as, for the first time in a decade, the cloud of the Dark Side over the force was pierced for a few precious moments and strength flows back into him anew—much like before, when he was much younger. A much younger, cloaked figure pauses in his twisted meditation and shudders at the discomfort and unease that follows the disturbance. He quickly stood and walked to a holo device to contact his master, needing to find what his next actions should be.

But it was a third, significant being that made the first move; she had felt the pulse and was moving to identify the source of it. She knew, as the force guided her to her new destination, that it was the one she had been looking for since her friend had told her a person would be coming and be in need of her help and guidance. With joy at the discovery of the foretold appearance, she pressed onward; rushing as quickly as she could to meet the one who was to become her Padawan.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jedi Council Chamber, Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>The remaining Jedi Council members had rushed to respond to the summons if they hadn't been on their way there already. Many had already been in the council chambers but this topic required all of the members. There had been a disturbance in the force unlike any could ever remember feeling or hearing about from the past. The entire Jedi Temple had paused as a wave flowed over every force sensitive, even the padawans and initiates who usually cannot feel such things as easily. The masters and council members would liken it unto them being a small animal near the side of an AAT's cannon as it was being shot. The force from the explosion inside and the rushing air as the missile exited the barrel would be massive to an animal of that size. After the first wave, the force then seemed to pulse lightly with a sense of warmth to it before it faded and the force became clouded over once more like it had been the past decade.<p>

Yoda, Mace Windu, and a couple others were already seated in the Council chambers, since they had been discussing other matters, and only had to wait a few moments for the rest to arrive. Once they had cleared their minds of emotion and re-centered themselves, they began to discus and try to understand what it was that had happened. One of the Masters had felt that the point of origin was around Naboo, possibly even somewhere on the planet.

"Strange, it is. Like anything I have felt before, it is not." Yoda muses mostly to himself.

"What is even worse is we don't know who or what caused it, though during the short time it happened it didn't feel hostile. Very welcoming and peaceful in fact; once you look past the strangeness of it." Windu commented.

"I may be wrong in saying it, but it felt like the force was, joyful almost in the pulsing that followed the wave. The warmth that was joined with it was something I had never felt within the force before. It wasn't like sensing someone else's emotions through the force, it was like the force itself was giving off emotion." Ki Adi Mundi mentions after a few moments silence.

More silence follows this statement as each contemplates the surge and pulses within the force. A few hours later, the Jedi Council had made little headway, mostly because of the pure uniqueness of this even, but also because of the force slowly becoming clouded once more shortly after it ended. They were still discussing when another Master requested entrance to the chambers.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn had arrived with his padawan, Obi-Wan, to give a recap of their most recent mission as scheduled and, after finishing said report, he inquires about the disturbance, stating he and his Padawan had sensed it though they were on the other side of the planet from Naboo but were able to tell the origin point was right outside of Theed; Naboo's capital as he and Obi-Wan had been meditating at the time. The Jedi Council quickly confers with each other and they choose to send Master Jin and his padwan to investigate the disturbance.

After they exit, Yoda requests to be dismissed so that he can go meditate on the recent events. It would be a few days before the Masters in the Jedi Temple settled back down and even longer for the younglings and padawans to stop whispering and asking questions about it.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hidden area, somewhere in Cruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>A black robed figures walks briskly into a dim room, the only light coming from a reading lamp situated above a table where his Master sits; he senses his apprentice follow in behind him. As the first man draws close to the table he kneels, "Master, there has been a disturbance in the force, stronger than any I have felt before and seemingly on a larger scale than I thought possible, what do you wish me to do?" Sidious asks, still kneeling before his dark Master. Maul had taken a knee just behind him as well.<p>

"I did not feel anything, but I was quite distracted. If it is as large as you claim, then go to where it started from and find out what has happened. Where did it seem to come from?" The figure seated at the table spoke without removing his eyes from the book he was reading.

"From Naboo, Master, though where on the planet I am not sure, it was very uncomfortable as it passed over me. The pulsing that followed seemed almost like the rhythm of a heartbeat."

The figure slowly closed the book as he truly looked up for the first time, "Naboo? Strange, that is more than a few systems away. Surely nothing could be that powerful unless…" The figure stood and turned before walking towards a bookshelf at the far end of the room.

"Master…?" Sidious prods for explanation.

The Sith Lord leafs through a book for a few moments and reads before he turns to his appremntice, Sidious. He was still completely shrouded in the shadows, "Do what you must to discover the source of the disturbance, I would suggest you send Maul as you have things you must accomplish here. Neither of you contact me again until you have something worth reporting. Remember; do not be seen for we need to remain anonymous for a while longer, we are not yet finished with the plans to destroy the Jedi Order. Now, be gone. I must meditate." The dark master lets his emotions wash over him, twisting the force as it enters him and corrupting even more as he expels in from himself, creating the shroud he hoped was causing problems for the Jedi. He had been doing it for nearly two decades as it helped him think when surrounded by the distorted force he created. A menacing smile crept over his face, maybe he could speed things up, but that would have to wait for confirmation of his suspicions. If he was wrong, no harm done, they would continue as planned. If he was right however, and the one born of the force had come…he would pronounce Sidious as a full Sith Lord and take on the Chosen One as his new apprentice. With demented glee he continues his task.

* * *

><p><strong>[Forested area near Theed, Naboo]<strong>

* * *

><p>The cause of the disruption was lying on the ground, waking up confused and dizzy from the travel. As his mind cleared, he decided that, this time, it was not much unlike using a time-turner and portkey all at once; it equaled out to more spinning than is probably good for your health. His mind fully cleared finally and was able to think once again. Harry looks around for a few moments before working to stand up but his arms would not respond, or they didn't respond with enough power at least. Giving up on sitting up for the time being, Harry works to collect his thoughts and try to get an understanding of what is going on. He closes his eyes as his mind goes back to the few minutes leading up to this slightly unexpected trip and smiled lightly. Leaving was a hard thing to do sometimes, but with how his world jumping went, he couldn't complain too much.<p>

Harry clears his mind and works to cast out from his body with his magic to try and sense if there are any people, and more specifically threats, around him. What he feels is amazing. At Hogwarts you can feel magic permeating the air; in most places throughout the world, however, you feel very little, even when you are looking for it. What he felt as he pushed his awareness out from his core to sense his surroundings was awesome, he felt the air as if it was alive. It moved lightly as the wind blew; the trees radiated it from their bark and roots hidden under the ground. Here, magic seemed to flow through every aspect of his surrounding. He turned his senses towards himself and was equally as shocked. He had seen his magical core while working with his occlumency; it was contained in one place, extremely large, but still confined within boundaries, when he used magic, it would dip slightly, like filling a basin with water and then dipping out some with a cup every once in a while. Now it was as if the confines had broken and his core surged through his entire body before flowing out into the air and then into the plant and animal life around him. Stunned he just lay there and watched, being amazed at the new experience he was enjoying.

He lay there for what seemed like hours, and may have been, for all he knew. It was soothing and restful just lying back in the intense closeness of the magic around him. He let himself be immersed even deeper into the flows of magic around him, he felt his awareness stretch further out than it ever had been before but he didn't feel any strain on his magic or body like he normally would. Somewhere around two or three miles away, he felt the presence of a human being, a young male climbing a tree, a couple other people of varying ages also in the same area. Past them and nearly thirty miles away he felt a much larger grouping of people, probably the closest city in the area. Figuring he should go and try to figure out what is going on he pulls his awareness back to himself and stands up.

As he stands fully he looks around in confusion, something didn't feel right to him. He looks at his hands and sees that they are smaller than they should be, and that the ground is much closer than it should be. He grabs his wand and casts a mirror spell, but the wand doesn't respond, it actually doesn't respond at all even to his touch. Where it used to give off a comforting and warm feeling, it now felt like any other piece of wood. He put it back in his pocket and decided to try the spell wandlessly, he could pull in some of the excess magic in the air to help him in case it felt like it would be too draining like it normally was. He waved his hand horizontally and muttered the spell. He smirked lightly when the mirror leaped into existence even before he started muttering. Not even paying attention to the mirror he had just conjured he looked at his hand again. Waving it again and staying silent while thinking of the spell he wanted to cast, he watched in amazement as a glass of water appeared in front of him. Harry grabbed the glass out of the air and drank down the cool liquid.

Finally turning to look at the conjured mirror, he once again had to stifle a shocked noise from escaping his mouth. He looked at the figure in the mirror and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There looking back at him was a young boy who was no older than six, the main reason Harry knew it was himself was because of the eyes, hair and the clothes he had been wearing before had shrunk down to fit him. Deciding to get an idea of how old he was supposed to be right now he cast a Tempus charm. The ghostly image of the date rose up before him. According to the charm, it was 1985, though the numbers flicked a few times before changing to a very strange number that Harry didn't think was possible with letters following that made no sense. He watched as the numbers shifted to 44 BBY to 9 BrS to a few others but they weren't clear enough to be certain of what they were supposed to be. Harry shook his head in confusion and frustration.

"Was first time through this not enough, Kali? You just had to go and cause problems for me again, didn't you? I would prefer to not have to go through puberty _again_….how many times has it been now?" He laughs humorlessly and shakes his head once more before looking around at his surroundings. There were tons of trees pressing in close; the ground was covered in thick underbrush with stranger sounds of wildlife than he had heard before. He decided to ignore them for the time being since he didn't figure he would be able to guess what species they belonged to. Who knows, maybe something as commonplace as dogs wouldn't even exist here while some six headed rabbit might be a common pet…he had seen much worse in the past.

Shrugging, Harry sits back against a tree and begins to work on his occlumency. He could morph his features into that of an older person, but aside from just getting humor from it, Kali usually has a good reason for the things she does. If he is to pull off being a young child once more, however, he will have to make some mental adjustments. He doesn't want to lock away his higher thinking, but he brings more of his nicer —though limited— childhood memories to the front of his mind so that he can have a better basis on how to act, respond, and speak. He leaves all of his magical training available in case of an emergency. Lastly, he clamps down on his magical output to conceal his presence, though it is very uncomfortable, he is not sure if anyone else has magical abilities or the ability to sense him. Years of caution being pounded into his head by the lead Aurors and personal mishaps when he hadn't in the past had made this practice a habit. With the aurors, when going into unknown or possibly hostile areas, it was common practice and required that you conceal your presence or magical aura so that the teams could remain hidden until they get a better understanding of the situation.

Looking upwards, he tried to get a guess at the sun's location through the thick ceiling of trees and thought he could see it but since he lacked a knowledge of direction, Harry picks up a stick next to him and says "Point me North." The stick raises off his palm and twists slightly to face a new direction. He repeated the process with east south and west to be sure that they followed a similar structure to his own world and found that they did. With the new information, he was able to discern that the sun was likely in the earlier half of the morning, somewhere around seven. Since he had no idea where he needed to be heading however, or how long it would take for him to get there, he figured he should go ahead and start moving. He cast the point me charm once more with the general identifier 'town' tagged to it. While a very poor decision in most cases since you never know where it is pointing towards when using vague words, it was likely better than nothing and Harry was able to affect it a little by using his intent as a guide of sorts.

Getting a more general direction for a town than he had sensed initially during his meditation, Harry uses his morphing ability to change his appearance to that of a young man, about the age he had been halfway through Auror training and simplified his features so that he could mostly blend into a crowd and not be memorable. Also it would be unlikely that a child would be out in the forests alone without a very good reason. His training kicked in, and though he began moving in a normal manner, his senses were sharply attuned to the things around him, prepared for the slightest sign of danger or threat of attack.

The trees slowly started thinning and then stopped all together and Harry found himself standing at the edge of a large grassy plain, with a large grouping of buildings off to the side, the architecture of it was new to him, so it seemed that he was once more, unsurprisingly, on a new planet, or whatever the natives here called it. He begins walking towards the town. As best as he could tell, he left the forest's edge around midday after walking at a decent pace all morning.

He didn't end up reaching the town until nearly dusk as he had slowed his pace some to try and plan out how he would begin integrating himself into the culture and lifestyles of whomever he found in the town, his attempts could be made much harder since he was going to be attempting it while looking like a child.. He enters the town and looks around; the people were dressed strangely, though they looked at him weird as they apparently thought the same thing. The conversation was mostly in English it seemed, though there were bits and pieces thrown in through out their speech that sounded like words from French, German, and Spanish. But mostly it sounded like it was from languages he had heard before. He walked down the street where most vendors and shops were closing up for the day; those that were still open were using a strange kind of money to pay for things. Then again, as a wizard he had used big golden, silver and bronze coins so he supposed there wasn't really much he could say.

From behind him, Harry heard a very strange stream of words that he guessed was another language, but the sound of the voice startled him even worse. He slowly turns as if he was just looking around the market area and saw some kind of being. After he recovered from his shock he turned around and started walking in the direction he had been before, still amazed and confused at what he had seen. _'An alien! This certainly isn't the mormal earth I have been on so far. There is no way to deny the fact that was an alien…everyone else around here is acting like it is no big deal though so it must be common. What have you gotten me into Kali?' _He thought to himself.

Not wanting to draw more attention to himself than necessary, he decides to just sleep on the street for the night since he lacked the common form of money. The weather was nice and there were a few well-secluded spots he could slip into unseen and put up a few wards to keep people from coming too close. He gets to where he decided to sleep for the night and sits down, trying to figure out what in the he was going to do to help him fit in here. He distractedly puts up a couple wards before settling in to sleep for the night.

The next morning, someone was shaking him trying to get him to wake up. A kindly looking man was kneeling over him and as Harry's eyes clear of their drowsiness, he quickly scoots backwards away from the man's grasp. The man in response lifts both hands with their palms facing Harry in a show of meaning no harm, trying to calm him down.

"Are you okay there, son?" He asks gently

Harry nods in response.

"Where are your parents? Do they know you're out here?"

Harry hesitates, _what do I tell him? _ Harry looks back and forth to ether side of the man and notices he is back in his six year old, base form. _Might as well stay a kid, maybe it will be easier to beg for some food. _Harry shakes his head, "Don't have any." He mumbles to answer the man's question.

The man slowly moves his hand forward and rests it on Harry's shoulder, and with a kind look asks if he would like to come stay with his family until they figured out a more permanent place for him, because, as the man said "No one your age should be on the streets."

For some reason, Harry felt like he could trust this man, and after having an Auror trainer who would give Moody a run for his money as the most paranoid Auror, that was strange to him. He nodded in response, still not too sure about the language here.

The man walked him back to where he lives and introduced Harry to his wife, Jobal, his oldest daughter Sola, and tells Harry his name is Ruwee Naberrie. He explains that his younger daughter is still asleep but he could meet her once she got up. Ruwee showed Harry to the room he would be staying in for as long as he stayed with them. Shortly after, Ruwee left to go to work; which is where he had been heading before he discovered Harry.

The mother, Jobal, called him in for some breakfast, and introduced him to Padme, her youngest daughter. Padme was three, soon to be four while Sola had just turned six. Harry played games with Sola for a while, trying to act like a little kid while Jobal cleaned and looked after Padme, though every once in a while, she would have Sola look after her for a few moments if she needed both hands for something. Shortly after lunch, the four go out into the town so that Jobal can pick up some clothes for Harry as he doesn't have any that look like what normal people wear, and though she doesn't mention it, she is confused as to where he even got them in the first place.

The next morning, Jobal once again calls him in for breakfast. After they eat, he learns that school will be starting up for him soon. He gets a worried look on his face as he doesn't even know things most kids should by just growing up in a household in the area like what the town's name is, or who is the leader here or, as had been showcased often as he tried to talk to Jobal, Sola and Ruwee, the language that the people here spoke. Jobal smiles softly and squeezes his should comfortingly, "Don't worry dear, we'll make sure you know what you need to before you start."

And so they did, Jobal, Sola and Ruwee all helped as they could, answering questions, or teaching him the words that he didn't know and how to read Basic, which is what the language they spoke is called. However, it was decently easy for him to pick up the language once he got accustomed to it.

School started up and he quickly made friends and began learning everything he could about the strange new world he was thrust in to since he wasn't sure how long he would be here and knew he would be able to do what he needed to for Kali better if he wasn't looking out of place or stumbling around, trying to understand what was happening. He and Sola often times would bicker as if they were real brother and sister, much to the amusement of Ruwee and Jobal. Padme, turned four not long after school started up and started in a partial day schooling.

A few weeks into the school year, a big commotion stirred up in the city. Word got around that two Jedi had entered the city and were walking through. Harry had sensed three people's presence; two that held a strong, pure feeling while the third was much darker and dirty feeling. The two that had come in to town were the two that had a pure sense about them, though as they got further into the city, he noticed it was a restrained feeling, their presence didn't flow like it should. It was like a river that had constraints on it rather than a free flowing river, though it didn't limit the flow a great deal, he could tell that by the time the flow left them once again, it was muted, and mostly contained.

That was one of the strange things he had noticed since he had arrived here; once his blocks had fallen away back in his time, he could feel magic surrounding him almost constantly, but it was mostly stationary until someone began casting a spell. Before, it was like it was a form of potential energy, while here and now; it was kinetic, always moving. For most of the people in town, it touched them lightly before moving on, for him and the two that were purer and likely the third, darker person, it moved through them, much like it was a large river and they were small channels that water from the river ran through before flowing back into the main river.

Harry slipped into an empty alley and shifted his appearance to one of an elderly man before releasing a very small portion of his presence and stepping back out into the throng of people in the streets who were gathering to 'subtly' catch a glimpse of the Jedi. The younger one's eyes widened and turned in the direction of Harry before nudging his older companion and the two slowly push their way through the crowd towards him.

The older of the two stepped a little farther forward with the younger behind him, to his left. Now that the two stood closer, he was able to get a better look at them. They wore strange robes compared to everyone else here, the brown and white colors seemed like they should look normal, but there was regality to them, or maybe it was just their presence.

"Excuse me sir, but we were wondering if you had seen or felt anything strange in the past month or so?" The older man questioned kindly

Harry lightly brushed their minds with practiced covertness and found they had sensed something in what they called the 'force' around the same time he had arrived from Kali's maneuvering. They had sensed the little amount of aura he was giving off and thought he was a 'force' sensitive but did not have a high enough 'midiclorian' count to be accepted as a 'Jedi'. Harry pulled from their mind thoughtfully though his face was set in an expression worthy of Dumbledore, amiable and honest looking.

Shifting his voice to that of a well-aged man he replies, "Well, Master Jedi, there was something strange a few weeks ago, just about knocked me over, it did." He finished extravagantly while chuckling lightly as if he had been dying to tell someone this since it had happened, "but since then there hasn't been much 'cept the passing of people here and there like there usually is. Or at least it was normal until a couple weeks ago, there has been something, nasty around, seems like its getting closer now, matter of fact." Harry finished while turning to look in the direction of the third presence he had been sensing and glanced towards a cloaked figure.

The two Jedi paused and apparently felt the presence of the Sith before he tried to mask it, though he was quite unsuccessful. The two Jedi thanked Harry and quickly turned from him before beginning to move towards the place the cloaked figure had been moments before, all the while fingering a silver cylinder that hung at each of their waists. Harry re-masks his presence, slips into an alleyway and shifts back into his younger, base form and followed the Jedi at a distance. Once again thanking Shacklebolt and all the other Auror trainers who beat aura concealment into him, he would have had no idea those two, possibly the third also, were coming to find him.

The Jedi were still moving to follow the third presence but he had finally concealed himself to the point even Harry couldn't sense him and all three of them lost track of him in the crowd. The two Jedi left after a few more hours of asking questions, but no one else had seen or heard anything that gave them pause. They left the next day, but a few days following, there was another, lighter and seemingly more distant presence that began to envelop him every once in a while, sometimes for a whole day. After a few weeks, the presence had become a nearly constant companion, growing closer each day, but he wasn't really sure where it was coming from. It was strange and confusing, but the presence was comforting, and he could tell without a doubt the bearer of the presence didn't hold any ill intent towards him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally got this chapter reworked from when I adopted it from unwrittenlegacy. The prologue started in a manner that really wouldn't work with how the stories are mostly flowing together. This was really tiring to rewrite. Really didn't want to have to do it. Thanks for reading!

Livintis Ligmaar


	2. Chapter 2

**[Theed, Naboo]**

* * *

><p>A year goes by. Harry celebrates his seventh birthday and Padme begins to stay closer to the full day at school, thought they still send her home early with the other children her age, trying to help them all get used to being away from home during the day. Harry and Sola met up with the friends they made last year and quickly fell back into the routine of learning, though Sola had more of a troublemaker side to her than the year before, quickly turning into a pranking queen. Though unassisted by magic, as the demon, redheaded twins were, her reign of terror in the classrooms and with the teachers was equal to or surpassed the ingenuity of some of their more dubious endeavors. Many times, it took the teachers half the class period to notice what most of the students were sniggering at all during their lecture. The biggest talent Sola had over the twins was her ability to truly look innocent. If it wasn't for years of training with the aurors and some of the natural instincts he had gained in being able to read the most subtle body tells, he might have even been fooled, well, that and if he hadn't been involved in half of them. Though he didn't do much at once, usually, a subtle motion of his hand and just a touch of magic applied to an object of two might have aided most of the pranks he was involved in.<p>

A few months into school however, he began having very strange dreams but he could never remember what made them so strange when he woke. They continued to occur off and on, and Harry slowly recognized the fact that they appeared when the presence that had been around for so long was stronger. He decides to pick meditating at night before he sleeps as he usually does through the day when working with his occlumency but instead of actively working through thoughts in his mind, he lets his barrier down and just sits while paying some attention to how the magic of this world swirled through and around him, letting it wash over him. He opens his mind a little more as the magic calls a little louder to him, giving him peace and gently nudging him to allow it in a little more. After another nudge for a little more openness, he sees a dark, shadowed figure appear before him a medium distance away and it slowly starts walking towards him. As it draws nearer, he feels the presence that had been around him constantly for many months now completely envelope him. The shadowed figure becomes more definitive and he can see that it is a young woman dressed in clothes that slightly resembled what the two men he had seen before were wearing, though they seemed to be less baggy and more like battle armor than what the seemingly plain cloth the pair had worn. Though her face still wasn't visible, even within ten yards of him, there was a soft blue glow about her that reminded him slightly of the ghosts that had inhabited Hogwarts.

He feels the fullness of her aura and presence wrap around him soothingly as she stops a couple feet from him; a kind smile gracing her lips with a slight tilt to her head as she looks him over. The fullness of power rolling off of her leaves him unprepared for the softness of her voice,

"I have been waiting for you, young one. Though not as young as you seem." She says with a slight question to her voice. Harry is unsure if it was an invitation to explain or just an observation she made that confused her so he remained silent. She watches him for a bit longer before beginning to walk around him while he stood still and followed her with his eyes, feeling through the flow of magic as though he was being measured.

"I was told by an old friend who has long since passed from this world, that one would come, the look of a child, the mind of a man and the heart of a fierce lion, though it did not mean anything to me as I know not what a lion is, he said that the one he spoke of would understand. Are you this one he foresaw? I could sense your power and your confusion, but I thought I felt what I was to be looking for, do you have this heart of a lion?" Her voice remained the same volume as she questioned him, but the intensity in her tone had risen to a peak, though not becoming accusatory or threatening.

The magic swirling around him surged through him a few times, boosting his confidence, "I understand the reference of 'heart of a lion'. I went to school and was in a house that had the mascot of a lion and many people have said that I fit in well with that group. I suppose it could be me. A lion is a proud, strong animal. It walks on four legs, golden brown fur, and a large mane surrounding its head and covering its neck. On my home planet it was called the King of The Jungle, though it probably should have been of the Savannah since they never lived in a Jungle area. They are felines, cats, protective of their pride; the other lionesses and cubs in the group."

She looks at Harry for a while after his explanation before smirking slightly, "Well, let's just see then, shall we?"

Harry felt a presence brush his mind and quickly pushed the presence back before he worked to bring his mental shields up. As he finished, he felt the magic around him swirling in a soothing manner. The figure standing across from him backs off slightly and raises her hands, "I'm not going to hurt you. Sorry, I'm not used to people being able to do that, though some beings have strong minds that make it impossible, most I have met before were an open book as long as you didn't scan too deep. How did you know I was entering your mind, and how did you stop it?"

Harry, though calming down, glared at the young woman standing in front of him, "You know it's rude to intrude. Especially when you have just met a person. I have learned Occlumency; a very helpful skill that allows me to block out any attempts to read my mind or implant ideas or thoughts. The reason I knew you were trying to gain access is because I have trained myself to be aware of anyone trying to break into my mind. Now, I feel like I can trust you, but what is it exactly you were going to be looking for?

"I wanted to see your battles." She answered softly while looking at their feet, her barely visible blush showing her embarrassment at the lack of tact and respect she had just shown, especially with the one she may be taking as a Padawan soon. "Another close friend of mine once said 'Battle is a pure form of expression. It is heart and discipline reduced to movement and motion. It may prove truer than conversing with words.'* I wanted to see what your fights tell about you, you seem too modest and humble to actually be able to tell me your traits without downplaying them. Sorry for jumping in feet first without your permission though, it was very wrong of me."

Harry watches her for a couple seconds before giving her a small, kind smile, "It's fine, at least you weren't inside my head already, my mental defenses once you get past my outer defenses can be dangerous, just a mo' and I'll let you in." He closes his eyes for a few moments and disengages his mental traps around his battle scenes, but just to be safe, he leaves the others in place. Allowing a stranger, no matter how soothing everything around you is, is no reason to completely trust a person right away.

Harry opens his eyes after a few moments and nods to the figure standing before him. Once again, she dives into his mind, but it is much softer than he had ever felt before, having someone perform legilimency was usually an uncomfortable experience, not blinding pain, but it definitely wasn't easy to deal with or ignore once you had learned occlumency. Having another person picking through your brain is never an enjoyable experience. What this…person Harry supposed you could call, was doing, seemed more like having a half-filled water balloon and someone turned on the water faucet for a bit longer. Rather than a small amount of pain, it was just a little added pressure, much nicer than normal legilimency.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, the figure watching Harry's memories while Harry tried to get a feel for the figure standing before him but…he wasn't able to pick up anything from them. This person felt much more like Nearly-Headless Nick in that manner. They were keeping eye contact, but he couldn't even sense defenses or a mind or anything. He focused back on the battles that were being replayed through a portion of is mind at a much higher speed than it actually happened in. A few times, the memory would stop a portion of the way through and go back a few seconds and play through it at normal speed before continuing on once more, slowly speeding back up as it went. Finally the figure pulled back from Harry's mind and stood staring at him for a minute.

"Yes, I see what he was speaking of…" She muttered softly and Harry had to strain to hear that much. She continued mumbling to herself while she looked to the side and seemed to stare off into space, remembering things Harry probably couldn't imagine. After a couple minutes, Harry finally decided to try to understand what was going on, "Umm, what are you trying to understand? What are you looking for? I don't really follow you on what all is going on."

The figure looks back at him and smiles embarrassedly, "Sorry, I forgot you were still here waiting on me. Being one with the Force for a few millennia can make you easily distracted. Though if you talked to some of my old friends they would probably say I was this way before my passing. I was wanting to be sure about my decision before offering you my services. To explain, I was a Jedi in life, in belief and actions. To answer your next question, the Jedi are…peacekeepers for the planets. We come and act as councilors, guardians, and sentinels when needed. We become the fiercest and yet most merciful warriors when faced with an oppressive evil and we become scholars and give guidance in times of peace.

"I felt your arrival through the Force, and the three beings that visited the planet a time back were also people who could sense the Force, the two Jedi, and a Sith. I traveled here so that I could meet with you, and if you were the one I was waiting for, train you in the ways of the old Jedi. The same training I received when I was a youngling. If you are not the one I am searching for, which I believe you are, then my friend should have spoken clearer as to who I was to be training. You seem to have everything I am looking for and then some, Harry Potter. Unfortunately, this is all the time we have for tonight, you must awake for now, but I will visit you again tomorrow night and we will discuss more…" Her voice began fading out, as did her image as she was speaking.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!" Harry yelled to the quickly fading figure. He barely caught the sound of an answer, "Ex…" before his eyes slowly began to open of their own accord as he still tried to fight to stay asleep. With a frustrated huff, he took in his surroundings, still the same room that he had been sleeping in since he had begun to stay with the Naberrie's. He glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was probably a decent ways up judging by the light seeping across the sky was losing the last of its orange tint. He stood from the bed and moved over to look fully out of the window and saw the top two thirds shinning brightly above the horizon. A small smile spread over his face as he quickly moves around the room. He moves over to the bed and casts a few wandless spells to make it appear that he is still asleep, a little ways away from the bed, he casts a light _confundus_ charm and an intruder ward a little past that. The light _confundus_ ward would make any of the Naberrie's decide to give him a few more minutes of sleep, and the intruder ward would alert him to anyone coming near his bed.

Finishing that, he took off his clothes, changed his appearance using his metamorphmagus talents to change into an older body. He then transfigured his clothes to fit his new size and then snuck out of the house with a silencing and disillusionment spell. He released the spell once he was outside and decided to go for a run. It was nearing six thirty in the morning when he started running and figured that since it was a weekend, he could pull off sleeping until seven thirty or eight at the latest.

Turning towards the gate farthest from him, he set off at a decent pace, running down the main street of the town. He was happy his body was still as toned as it had been in his last life, or at least it was in the same level of fitness. He had always enjoyed his time of running since his last life. It was relaxing, calming, stress relieving and most of all, a time for him to be alone, at peace. What he wasn't used to as much was running in a metamorphed form. For the most part, it didn't affect him, since this was mostly just an older version of himself and didn't throw off his balance of center of gravity in a way he wasn't expecting, he could live with it, but it was almost like wearing a suit tailored to fit someone else that was a similar size; it fit, but it wasn't perfect. The consistent pounding of his feet had a numbing effect on his mind, letting his thoughts drift to the meeting he had just had with the woman, whoever and whatever she was. Idly wondering where Kali was and why he hadn't had a similar meeting with her yet.

Harry drew himself from his thoughts and took stock of where he was. He checked his watch as he reached slowed down, finding himself at the gate to the main city and noticed it was nearing seven. Thirty minutes to run four miles, it wasn't terrible, but he knew he could do better. His return trip was a little bit quicker as he wanted to make it back and slip in before he felt like he needed to worry about his new family checking up on him.

The run had allowed him to clear his mind of most things. Back during auror training and after he had gotten occlumency down, that was when he sorted thoughts, letting his feet follow the track and his mind focusing on all the things that had been happening around him. After that, he gained the sense of reviling in the feeling of exertion during a run and could quickly adjust to a new trail or set a new course without it forcing him to pay large amount of where he was going. He had also learned how to keep his senses on high alert while running and thinking so that he would be less likely to get caught off guard. He slipped into his room, opening the door and dispelling the wards and spells over his bed before slipping into the empty bathroom. He took a shower and acted like it was just a normal day that he had just woken up for.

It was nearing eight when he made his way downstairs finally and the family was none the wiser. The day passed easily enough, and though it seemed to drag by with him anxious and looking forward to meeting the unknown woman again, the day finally came to a close. Once again he settled in on his bed and began his meditations. After an indeterminable amount of time, he felt the presence draw close once again. The figure faded into view and the woman had a light smile on her face, "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you my name last night, I was too excited to even think about it. My name is Exile, though during my earlier life I was named Meetra Surik." She says, her face losing the smile slowly as she spoke of her past.

Harry looked at her in confusion and started to ask her a question when she raised her hand, "For a short explanation to the question you want to ask, my name was changed to Exile when I was banished from the Jedi ranks. They decided, incorrectly, that I had fallen to the Dark Side, became a Sith, and wanted nothing more to do with me, and so, I became the Jedi Exile. I had been fighting in a war that the Jedi Council had expressly told the Jedi to stay out of. My friend, Revan, decided to go against their wishes to fight so that he could help save the ones that were dying so quickly on our side. He, his friend, myself and many other Jedi went against the Council's decision and fought. When the war ended, my connection to the Force was ripped from me, or so I thought. Revan pushed on to fight the True Sith he had heard rumors of and I returned to the Jedi to ask their forgiveness and seek their wisdom of how to restore my connection to the Force.

"Their decision was to banish me. With that hanging over my head, I left known space and traveled alone. The next few years ran together, and the rest of my story we can cover later, but know that I never left the practices and thoughts of the Jedi Order, I didn't fight out of love for war. There were many people we freed, many people we kept from death, and each one of them that we saved brought joy to my soul. It was my deeper connection with those around me that caused me to think I had lost my connection to the Force. We had just released a new super weapon in the war, it killed hundreds of thousands all at once and I felt each and every one of them feel fear, anguish, despair and then death. It was…a terrible thing to experience. Out of self-defense, I somehow disconnected myself from the Force.

"Long story short, my friend told me to wait for the one that would come, and so when I died I let myself become one with the Force and learned to be able to visit people who were Force sensitive. Time…passes differently for me than you. Some of the time, it seems like it was only a few days ago that I had joined the Force, but I also knew that a great many things had changed and happened. Other times it feels like days go on for years and years go on for decades. There has been much that I have been able to learn though, so we will hopefully put it to good use.

"Now, on to what I wanted to talk about before we had to end our talk last night. Would you like to become my Padawan? Learn to be a Jedi like I was taught, you are technically older than the council would have taken in at this time, which I want to understand their reasons for that before too long but we'll leave it alone for now. You have the same ideals as the Jedi are taught, well, mostly, there are a couple that you are missing, but overall, you have done very well to stay in the Light. Even Jedi don't often have such control over their emotions; to be able to feel them, but not be given over to them and lose their head in fighting. From what I have seen of the current Jedi Order, they have become weaker, changing the code to say _"__There is no emotion; there is peace.__There is no ignorance; there is knowledge.__There is no passion; there is serenity.__There is no chaos; there is harmony.__There is no death; there is the Force."_ Though better for the beginning Padawans so that they can learn to master themselves, keeping the older Jedi Knights and Masters who have gained control over themselves to that code is actually weakening the Order as a whole." Meetra explained.

Harry's brows scrunched in confusion, "But that makes no sense! No emotion? No ignorance? And they say no death? That goes against nature on so many levels, at least for humans and I know for a fact that there is Death, even on a philosophical level. She will be sorely disappointed to hear that they think so little of her. I don't know who all is in the Jedi Order, but emotions are an integral part of humans. Ignorance is the lack of knowledge, so that statement is a very pompous and conceited statement. There is always more to learn about everything around us. But, no death? To deny death is to deny life, you can't have one without the other except a very limited number of exceptions." Harry was about to continue, but Meetra lifted her hands to calm him down and as him to stop.

"You're right, young one. Which is why I will teach you the code I was trained under, _"Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force." _Everything you spoke of is true. The Jedi have taken to their own knowledge over the past few centuries, becoming scholars with a great deal of knowledge but still missing a few important things. There are always good and bad people within the Light and Dark. Some of those who made subtle, small changes, were doing it with good intentions, but their thoughts were slightly skewed. There was at least one Sith Lord who only studied techniques and built up a fortune and following with his gained knowledge, though he didn't really torture or kill many people. He remained secluded and studied, letting the world pass on around him.

"There have been Jedi who have been taught something by their culture that they hold to tightly, and it was allowed to sway their judgment and thoughts. It often led them to making decisions that others followed and it changed something that shouldn't have been. The change in the code, as I said, was well thought out. There had been many Jedi who 'fell to the dark side' because of their emotions, and Odan-Urr was broken that people were falling because they didn't have control of themselves. The thought behind it is understandable; get rid of emotions, ignorance, passion, and chaos, and Jedi would no longer fall. The actual practice of that, and the way they tried to go about it by saying it simply doesn't exist, however, was doomed to fail.

"As you said, it is human nature to have emotions. Shutting those emotions out so that they will not affect your thoughts or actions isn't the way to live life. You have to face the emotions, master them so that you can use them to your benefit. It is slightly hypocritical of them as well, as we would not be Jedi if we did not feel compassion, a need to find justice, and a desire to care for those around us. Those are our mandates as protectors and guiders of the galaxy." Meetra finishes explaining and sits down in front of Harry.

"You are living that, mastering your emotions, bringing them under your control and then allowing them to increase the amount of effort you put out. Your love and care for those around you drove you to do many of the things in battle that you did. You were able to accomplish things no one else could because you channeled your love into everything you did for them. Your emotion making your actions stronger." Meetra sighs, "We are almost out of time for tonight, young one. I will ask again since I was taken off into another stream of thought. Would you like to become my Padawan until the time comes for you to learn elsewhere under a new tutor?" She asks lightly with a hopeful look on her face.

Harry was about to answer when she held up her hand. "I will warn you, I will need to draw some strength from you to be able to visit you like this more often. I still don't fully understand the mechanics behind me being able to visit you, but with a little power from you, I should be able to be here with you while you are awake and teach you in a more conventional manner. Well, more conventional that you being asleep for my lessons." A soft laugh escaped her lips and shook her head. "It will not be too much energy from you, with as great as your reserves are, you should have little trouble supplying me with enough to be able to appear whenever you are available to learn."

Harry doesn't hesitate at all; it was an exciting offer with everything Meetra had spoken with him about so far. He could sense her pureness and truthfulness as she had been speaking and couldn't wait to learn more under her, his childish side must have been getting the better of him as he bounced with excitement. "Yes! I would love to! When can we start?" The idea of learning new knowledge that seemed like it would go with his apparently new ability of wandless magic was too good of an offer to pass up.

Meetra laughs softly at his response, "Very well, I will meet with you every night and we will go through the theory and background of the Jedi as I was taught it, and then, when you are free through the day, we will move on into what all has changed since my time, the things you need to know about the new world around you and such. After that, I will start walking you through the forms of lightsaber combat and introduce a number of Force techniques for you to practice in the evenings if you can find time to slip away, or perhaps the mornings after your warm-up run."

She turned a very serious look on him, "No one must know about what you are learning, there are people who will not understand and others who will try to attack you if they see you are a Jedi. No one can know, not even your family. Not for now at least. Before I leave for the night, I wish to try something. Normally, a Master would form a bond with their Padawan so that they could stay in connection with each other and have a closer relationship than could normally be achieved. Trust, pride, truth, strength, fear, and even location could be shared across the bond, alerting the other to the sender's feelings, worries or danger without having to be close by. I am not sure if we can form the same thing, or if it would work as it is supposed to. I would not be able to help you if you got into danger, but I believe you can hold your own well enough as it is." A small smile graced her face.

"The main thing I am worried about is I am unsure if it would increase the pull of energy from you, it might end up relying on you to supply the power for the bond. Normally it is a bond through the force, and I am not positive I am still able to access it as I previously could." Meetra explained worriedly.

Harry chuckled. "The motto for my paternal lineage is 'We don't do normal.' It is likely a safe bet to say that even if it could work like normal, with me in the situation, it likely wouldn't. I highly doubt there is anything that can cause problems for me….something we will have to address a little later. For now though, let's try it."

He was so deeply into his meditation and his awareness so sharp that he was able to feel as Meetra's…._essence_ seemed to stretch out towards him. It made it a small portion of the way before seeming to hit a line it couldn't cross. Harry quickly sent a burst of magic forwards that he kept partially attached to him. The magic flowed easy from him and quickly closed the distance to Meetra's side. The two extended portions connected and began to intertwine themselves. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations that were flowing over him. He was able to feel everything she had mentioned and more. It was nearly overwhelming.

A smile broke out over both of their faces at the newly formed bond. A soft mental caress flowed across his mind and he smiled at Meetra even wider. He felt her curiosity grow for a second and she tilted her head.

"I must leave for the night. My power is nearly spent for now. When I visit tomorrow night, I would like to speak with you about the familiarity you spoke with of Death. You spoke as though it were a person and that you knew it personally."

Harry nodded and winced slightly, unaware that he had spoken so openly and he knew he would need to fix that. Meetra finding out about Death wasn't a big deal since he had just mentioned he would be telling her more about himself and why he wasn't worried about too much energy being drawn from him; Kali was part of the explanation. No the problem was if he slipped up like that around people that didn't need to know or shouldn't know. He needed to watch his words more carefully, and he was upset that he hadn't been. He had been more focused on the stupidity and arrogance of the New Code that the Jedi tried to hold to and claim.

The two said their farewells for the time being and Harry once more slowly awoke. Getting up and going for his run again, Harry's mind raced with the thoughts of being trained once more, by what seemed to be a ghost of some kind that lived a long time ago. Kali needed to come and give some explanations, as it was clear that the cycle of life and death was a little different than some places he had been before. His run to the gate and back was much like it had been the day before though he noticed there were a few more people watching him today than yesterday. Shrugging it off, he made his way back to the house and disappeared before slipping into the house.

The next night's meeting was one he had been anxious and curious about all day long. He wasn't sure how Meetra would take the knowledge that he was 'Master of Death' and that Death was an entity that he did know…very well. His wonderings were answered as Meetra approached once more after he slipped into the depths of his meditation. He felt her warmth and curiosity as she drew closer, the bond was slowly becoming more concrete and he was relishing in the feeling.

"Hello, Padawan." Meetra said brightly, enjoying the word flowing from her tongue, a word she had never officially been able to apply in life.

"Hello, Master. So, shall we discuss the answer to life, the universe, and everything?" Harry asked, smirking playfully.

"Perhaps we will settle for a simpler discussion, unless you have found out how to get to 42 from such a vague question." Meetra replied and laughed lightly at the shocked look on Harry's face. "As I said, becoming one with the force and the length of time I have been such has let me learn many things.

Harry shook his head in amazement before turning more serious. "While I was slightly joking, my story of my life kind of touches all those things. You saw my battles, but I kept most everything else from you that held great importance since I still wasn't too sure about you and your intentions. I was born to two wizards on my planet. There was a prophecy about my birth and that I would be the one that would defeat the Dark Lord that was threatening our world. To quickly cover that portion of my life, He attacked my family, killed my parents when I was a year old. The attack went sideways after he killed my mom however and the spell he used on me bounced back and 'killed him. I grew up not knowing about my family or that I was a wizard until I turned eleven. I was accepted into the magical school my parents went to and spent the next six years there. During those six years the Dark Lord, who was supposedly dead, made multiple attempts to return to a body. He spent the fourteen years after his 'death' as a spirit more or less.

"He got his body back when I was fourteen through various events and I had to face him for a final time when I was seventeen. He had made soul anchors that kept him from dying fully, we had found out. A friend, and a person I thought was a friend went with me for the better part of a year trying to find and destroy them all, and we had succeeded with the exception of two. I found out that I was one. Didn't tell my friends, and I walked into the enemy's camp to allow the Dark Lord to kill me. The man that had been my mentor told another of my professors, a double agent for our side, that I had to sacrifice myself willingly, hopefully I would be able to give my friends and those fighting against the Dark Lord the same protection that had kept me safe because of my mother's sacrifice."

Harry paused for a few moments. "He killed me. I was dead for about thirty seconds or so, though it felt closer to five or ten minutes for me. His actions killed the soul anchor in me, leaving me perfectly fine. I ended up dueling him and killed him. After that I had a vision from a woman who called herself Death. She explained my new role as her Master and told me what I could expect to be coming my way because of it. From there, I have lived life for a time and then I have been moved on to another life to try to make things better, return the balance to the worlds I am sent to and in general just make sure that the cycle of life and death is on track. The first place I was sent was to a parallel universe to my home universe. I was sent back in time some and ended up being my father's twin brother. It was a blast. I have been to a few other places since then and all of them have been an experience and a half." Harry said with a chuckle.

Meetra Surik just blinked in shock at Harry's story. Harry scratched the back of his head. "Ummm… Right, Kali? You feel like making a guest appearance and helping a guy out?" He questioned uncertainly. Perhaps it would be easier for Kali to explain things to the 'Force Ghost'.

Kali's playful laugh sounded out of the darkness that surrounded them and Harry smiled in relief as the essence of Death moved towards them. Meetra turned to the new arrival and looked the woman over appraisingly. "Hello, Meetra. I'm Kali, as Harry has thankfully taken to calling me. Death can get so drab and cold and depressing sounding, don't you think?"

Meetra just nodded her head for a few moments before shaking her head in confusion nd amazement. Kali looked over at Harry and chuckled. "I think your lesson session has come to an end, dear. Why don't you go ahead and leave us girls to talk for a while. I'll fill her in on what you skipped over."

Harry shrugged, walked closer and gave Kali a quick kiss on the cheek. "You still need to come talk to me about why you brought me here though, and I need to yell at you for a bit for you dropping me here like this. Again." Harry joked playfully.

Kali patted his cheek. "Yes, dear."

Harry shook his head and withdrew from the conversation, which confused him, since he had thought these meetings were occurring in his head…or at least his dreams.

_ "Aww, you're already dreaming of your new teacher. I doubt she would punish you like that, though she might be open to you turning the tables on her, after all, she has been enjoying a few peeks when you shifted to your more mature form while changing." _Kali spoke into his mind with a playful edge to her tone. _"Why don't you ever dream of me like that, _Master_?"_ She put an extra, sultry edge to her voice before laughing lightly and seemingly pulled back from his thoughts.

Harry shook his head. Part of him was happy that Kali was talking to Meetra, she would be able to cover much more in a much shorter amount of time since she was very to-the-point and didn't mince words like he sometimes did unintentionally. The other part of him, however, was absolutely terrified that Kali was speaking with Meetra without his presence and without any kind of agreement from her to withhold some of the information that might not be good to share with his new teacher, especially from her perspective.

The rest of the year passed easily. The first few nights Harry met up with Meetra for lessons, the woman had a hard time controlling her blush or looking at Harry, but she seemed to slowly get over it, though there were still a couple instances. During his lessons each night, he would learn about the history, pillars of belief, and foundational techniques of the Jedi waking up and going for his run, which had now extended past the gates of the city and part of the way across the open plains. He had gotten fast enough in the run that he now had time to practice the forms of lightsaber combat while in the plains before running back to his house, This was how Meetra had him training his body, though she was already very impressed with his fitness level that he started with. His studies at school went quickly and easily as he retained the knowledge with little problem because of the retention boost gained from Occlumency.

After the end of the school year, he was able to dedicate more time to his training and studies from Meetra, and was also asking many questions of his 'parents' and others around town. Over the next few years, Harry applied and was accepted into the security service classes, being taught to be a bodyguard, shoot a blaster, pilot a starship and even 'began' learning hand to hand combat; those lessons were greatly enhanced by Meetra's guidance as she taught him some of the lost Echani techniques an 'old friend' had taught her. He had shown his Master what he knew from his most recent life with unarmed, hand-to-hand combat and she was impressed, it had been what spurned her into teaching him the Echani techniques.

He was able to rise quickly through the training program because of his practice with Meetra and body conditioning he had been doing on his own. Sola was now exceedingly well known around Naboo as a troublemaker though Harry was usually involved with just as many pranks, he seemed to be overlooked, a fact that Sola would easily become upset about if mentioned. Even though there was still little to no proof of their involvement in the 'accidents' around the city, there was always suspicion that the she was the one who did most of the pranks.

Padme, however, was the good child of the three. She would often drag Harry along with her to help serve those in need. She would help serve, and while Harry would help sometimes, often times the supervisors over the organization would try to use Harry's…creativity, to entertain the children; which mostly resulted in the children laughing as a prank erupts in one of the adult's faces. The only reason the supervisors didn't put an end to it almost immediately, was the pranks were not harmful, and Harry made sure to tell the kids that they shouldn't do it without him around, making it so that the pranks only happened the times that Padme, Sola, and Harry came to help.

Often times, during days where not much was planned after school, Harry would go to him room and meditate. He practiced touching, sensing, and flowing within the force. He wasn't able to learn as much as 'normal' Initiates at the Jedi Temple since Meetra could mostly only give him theoretical exercises, or correct some of the physical ones she walked him through. Instead, he learns how to immerse himself within the force fully through his extra meditations.

He had gotten curious one day to see if his magic was different from the Force that his Master had been teaching him about so one of the days he was meditating, he purposefully went to examine his core. He found that the Force, rather than feeding his magical core as he thought, it flowed through it much like air flows through a lung. The core took in the Force, and was revitalized by it, strengthening it and letting it grow and fluctuate, much like his heart would beat when he breathed in. The Force would then flow out of his core and move on to where ever it was supposed to go next. He contemplated what he had discovered and set to working on his own when not in school and security training, training under his Master or spending time with his family, working on assimilating what he could do with his wand and magic before, adapting it to the new boundaries and laws of the Force that Meetra had been explaining to him.

Padme began learning about the Political world, trying to get prepared for the line of work she wanted to do, Sola…Harry wasn't sure what Sola was up to, but she kept busy more often than not. Harry was the one who was let with open times to do what he wanted to more often than not, though he and Sola would sometimes still get together to mess with people around town.

By the time another six months passed, Harry had shown considerable talent and a very strong grasp in unarmed combat at the academy since he was able to supplement their training with Meetra's training that she had received after losing her connection to the Force. Harry's abilities were also vaunted by his learning to trust and work through the Force in fights, though he tried to keep people who are trained to look for force sensitive's from noticing.

Meetra focuses him mostly on learning the knowledge and stances since she couldn't directly teach him how to physically do things. She hammers different katas into his brain as he meditates, and then he works to replicate them from his memory after he comes out of his meditation.

A happy side of all of his training in the Force and the energy he was feeding her, maybe a little more than she thought he was, is Harry slowly becomes able to 'see' Meetra's spirit about him all day. She begins to teach him more through the day than during their nightly mediation sessions and is able to give advice while he is working through the training program. The school year comes to a close, much of summer passes and the now fifteen-year-old Harry is sitting with his adoptive family in the home they usually make a trip to during the summer holiday.

He had started going deep into the forest to meditate once or twice a week the first time he could get out to 'explore' when they first came. His sisters had joined him on the first couple trips but when he started meditating, they decided they would continue on by themselves. They had come to accept the fact that he was a loner some days and didn't mention it. During some of the meditations deep within the forest, he practiced some of the spells and skills he had learned from the magical world. Most of the spells worked, though the feel of them felt a little different, and he could still apparate, though he didn't want to try that too much until he learned more about how science worked for people in this time. Other times, Harry would go for a long run through the forest, letting the force fill his limbs, pushing him faster than is technically, humanly possible, letting the force also guide him as to the best route; leaving him to seemingly to run smoothly through all the underbrush and trees.

Yet still other days, he would transfigure a few sticks into 'enemies' to fight against. He started out one-on-one, unarmed, and slowly had worked his way up to the point of where he could mostly hold his own against fifteen while blindfolded, completely relying on the force to guide him. From there he transfigured a weapon. He couldn't perfectly imitate a lightsaber or conjure one since it required intricate knowledge of the item, but he was able to form a hilt-sized handle with another stick attached to the top with unbreakable spells and lightweight charms on it to let it imitate the feel of using the energy weapon. All of the weight is in the handle, but you still had to apply force for the lightsaber to cut through whatever you were swinging it at.

He had moved to using the self-formed, lightsaber-styled weapon during the summer that he had turned eight and had been practicing with his eyes open and blindfolded, trying to get used to the strange new weapon that he would be wielding before too long. Meetra also had him practice with a lightstaff, and also wielding two lightsabers at a time just so that he could experience the benefits and problems of such choices. He had been able to get a handle on most of the forms, though he felt like he still had a long ways to go before they felt natural to him.

The main problem that Harry faced with practicing in the woods, was often times, he would only be made aware of the approach of his sisters or parents a few minutes before they arrived, he was slowly working to extend the amount of area he could be aware of while focused on so many enemies, but it was a slow process. He usually tried to clean up the clearing and slow his breathing rate that they wouldn't think anything was suspicious, but it was always a race to get finished before they got close enough to notice anything off.

Harry knew it was getting close to the time that he should explain everything that was going on with him, but he wasn't sure how they would respond with…all of that information. There were a couple more weeks that the family would be at the getaway house, only a few more nights after that before they heard back on how the election for the new queen went. Padme was one of the frontrunners and favorite for the position because of all the years she had spent around the people. He spoke with Meetra and asked if it would be okay if he told just them. She was a little wary of it, but decided that it was to the point that there wasn't much else that could be done if the Jedi Council learned that he was a force sensitive. He was way over the normal age of acceptance. If they found out, it _would_ make her future plans a little more difficult to follow through with, but it would be a minor issue in the long run of things.

She ended up giving her acquiescence and asked if he planned to reveal everything about his past. Harry thought it over and didn't feel like it was really relevant or needed information. He enjoyed living in the present place the was at and only brought up his past to people that really needed to know about it, like Meetra did as his new master. It would be unexplainable for a child to know so much about fighting and such, she had also had an idea that he was more than what he seemed so there was no sense in leaving things hidden for her to find out later. He decided to speak to his family before dinner that night and gathered up his Gryffindor courage and walked into the living room where they were all seated.

"Hey guys, I need to talk with you." He said during a lull in the conversation. "I, well, I probably should have told you all sooner, but it happened so fast, and then I was just enjoying being around all of you, and life just got crazy in a wonderful was and I just forgot to tell you all. I didn't mean to keep it from you guys so long…"

Jobal stood and moved over to where she could look at the young man she had come to consider as her own son, adopted or not, "Don't worry sweetie, we wont be upset with you." She said comfortingly as she rubbed Harry's arm soothingly.

"I can do things…like…jedi things." Harry said. The family shot and looked at him in shock. He figured that he should get most of it out now before they started asking questions. Starting with the simplest way of showing it, he motioned towards an empty chair and caused it to rise up in the air until it was floating above the table they were sitting at. Sola's eyes lit up and understanding flowed into her mind. She pointed wordlessly at Harry and her mouth made movements while nothing came out. Harry winked and made a shushing motion when he knew the parents weren't looking. Her jaw was still dropped in shock, as were the rest of the family's, and Harry smiled slightly. "I have been practicing it when I had time alone and have been meditating. I had read some of the books that covered the practices and teachings of the Jedi because I was interested in it and figured that it wouldn't hurt to try them out, even if I wasn't actually able to use the force, but…well… I can." Harry said in an uncertain voice. He knew he would be fine no matter what happened, but he really didn't want the people he had grown to see as family reject him because he kept this secret from them. He was happy to find that they didn't reject him.

The goodness of their hearts made it impossible for them to not forgive him and want to stand behind him and around him in love. They moved to the dinning room and they ate while the family asked Harry a number of questions. After dinner, the family gathered around and asked Harry to show them a few other things that he could do with the force. By the end of the night, everyone was happy. Sola got a few more ideas for pranks, Padme understood that Harry was meditating and practicing when he went off alone and it wasn't that he didn't like them. Ruwee and Jobal were both proud of the young man that they had in their home and were happy that he felt comfortable with telling them this secret. They were excited to see what the future held for each of their children and it seemed as though Harry's would get just a little more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Slight amount of Jar Jar Binks bashing. I love the guy to death, but damn he is annoying.

* * *

><p><strong>[Forested area just outside of Theed, Naboo]<strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next two or three days, Harry did nothing to hide what he was doing as he had before he had told his family. Meetra had met with him and told him that her ability to teach him anymore was running out. He had gathered in all the knowledge she could pass on, whether it be history or Jedi techniques. She mentioned a few of the Jedi techniques she taught him would now be considered Sith in nature, but that was because there was a level of emotion that needed to be used to get the desired results.<p>

Harry had questioned her if he should be worried about it since she had so often mentioned his control of his emotions when she told him this. Her reply had been expected, but still good to hear again. "You should always be cautious. Arrogance and a reckless and overinflated sense of self-confidence leads to a quick downfall, but if you continue as you have been and stay true to the heart you have in you, I doubt you will have any trouble with temptation to the Dark Side. You have resisted it many, many times before from what I have seen in your own memories. But we must always be on guard."

Meetra had also taught Harry many obscure areas of the force that had either been forgotten or lost over the millennia since her death, including some of the things that were even considered questionable by the Jedi of her day that she learned from Kreia. She had also exhausted her knowledge of languages that she had gained from Revan who knew more than most. Harry's Occlumency had allowed him to soak in and retain the knowledge given like a sponge. Harry didn't mention it, but he was cooking up a plan for a possible gift to his master.

It was now the day that the votes on the election were to come out and Harry couldn't remain sitting still as anxiousness took him over. He picked up his comm device and told Padme to call him the second they found out anything, he had to go meditate and calm his mind back down. Padme had been working so hard for this. She was now thirteen, soon to be fourteen and had completed her training to become an Apprentice Legislator shortly before school had ended for the year. She had been going around, gathering support from the people of Theed and other towns throughout Naboo, for them to vote for her to be the next queen. A couple hours past noon, Ruwee received a call from a member of the committe and turned on the holonews quickly to find that Padme was the new Queen of Naboo.

The shrieks of happiness that erupted from the house drove away flocks of birds for a half-mile around the getaway house. Padme, forgetting about using the comm, rushed from the house and sprinted to where she knew Harry would be for his meditation. As she got closer, she heard grunts and partly muffled cries and shouts that sounded like Harry. She tried to speed up even more and finally reached the small clearing Harry would often sit in. There in the middle, Harry was jumping around, attacking peoples with a sword as they worked to try to grab or hit him. Their faces looked strange though, and they did not make any noise as they were cut down, nor did their wounds spill any blood.

As she watched, she was amazed; to her knowledge normal people couldn't move like that, he must be using the force in a different way then, she decided. He seemed to move out of the way just before a strike landed, and then Harry raised his hand and blasted a couple of the enemies back across the clearing with an invisible...she smiled, her brother was the coolest person on the planet. He quickly ends the fight and then, miraculously, the bodies scattered throughout the clearing shrink and deform into sticks. Her brows furrow in confusion, she didn't think the Jedi could make things become other things…now that she thought about it, she didn't think the Jedi could make things into other things that could then be made to attack or act like people. She shook her head thinking it might be possible with the Force. She watched as Harry takes a few calming breaths and then, without turning, chuckles and calls her from where she is hiding. He moves in her direction pulling off his blindfold and once more she is in awe, he did it all without seeing anything!

He laughs at her expression and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, so…I'm guessing you have good news?" He asks sensing her joy. She tells him and is picked up from the floor and spun around as he cheers, she laughs and wraps her arms around him happily with her head thrown back as he spins before leaning her head back forward to look down at him, at the same time that he loosens his arms to let her slide back to the ground. Their lips meet.

Harry holds her there for a few seconds, shocked that he is kissing the young girl that he has mostly come to see as his sister, but her lips are so sweet that he is drawn into them. He pulls back slightly and is about to speak when Padma leans forward and captures his lips again, a little more forcefully. Harry returns it until she pulls back and he smiles at her and moves passed the potentially awkward situation. "I'm so happy for you Padme. You've worked so hard and now you are Queen!" He set her down fully and stepped back slightly and bowed before her. "Your wish is my command, My Queen." He states pompously flourishing a hand in front of him and bends lower into an exaggerated half bow from where he was kneeling.

Her laughter rings out in the clearing and Harry looks up to her with a smile on his face. She playfully brings up a hand to her chin and taps it thoughtfully and hums to herself. "I can't think of any right now, but I will hold you to that until I am no longer Queen, my loyal subject." She states proudly with her nose pointed imperiously towards the sky.

Harry laughs and stands up quickly and wraps her up in his arms again. He takes a breath, enjoying their embrace, "I _am_ proud of you, dear." He pulls back to look at her eyes and reaches up to cup her face gently. "So proud." He pauses for a moment and watches her before smiling widely, "Now, let's get you back to the family so that we can celebrate!" Harry finished with a shout before pulling Padme onto his back and sprinting out of the forest, using the Force slightly to help him move a little faster. He brought them back to the getaway house and set Padme back on the ground. She wobbled for a few moments, giggling at the speed and then even more as Harry moved to open the door for her to make a stately entrance to the building.

The rest of the summer passes easily and they return to their home in Theed. Harry, Padme, and Sola, had only become closer over the years. The two Naberrie children had come to see Harry as a brother in a very minor way, but mostly as a confidant, friend and partner in crime. They fought a times, but the disputes were short lived. Sola and Harry were the pair that played pranks throughout the city, and even though Padme played the 'good child' Harry saw her as Remus to the Marauders because it was her devious and cunning mind that often times perfected the plans Harry and Sola had made. The two girls knowing of Harry's abilities, only helped raise the bar and open up new levels to what would have been impossible before.

Harry and Padme kept an even closer friendship, but they had only shared a couple kisses to the cheek. Sola had been amused and slightly jealous so she received and gave a couple to Harry herself. Harry found himself amused at the pair but didn't mind the extra affection.

The town, as a whole, was amused by the group's activities. The pranks were usually done in good taste, without causing destruction to any property, or easily and willingly rectified if something was disrupted. But the added level of it was a little more wild, though no more destructive or harmful. The trio kept up with the smaller pranks and only pulled the larger ones at different times and less often. While some people in the town had an idea of who was doing it; most of the town only knew the instigators of the larger pranks as the "Rogues."

The pranksters were never caught, and those that had a good idea of who it was never mentioned anything. More often than not, people found the pranks to be a nice break to the common routine of life in the city. In all actuality, it was because of a month long focus on the King before the election had come, that had caused him to step down. After he made more than a couple bad decisions for the whole of Naboo, it was…decided, that he feel some repercussions for his actions. It was near the end of the month that he had decided to step down. Sola and Harry swore to each other to never speak of those pranks to anyone, including and especially not Padme.

Three years pass. Harry is now eighteenteen, Padme is sixteen, ruling over Naboo as Queen Amidala for the past three years. Panaka has trained the two siblings in self-defense and shooting, or rather, Padme has been trained and Harry helps supplement her training some with things he was taught by Meetra. Harry's training with Meetra had mostly slowed to a crawl thought they still had nightly sessions where they would meet and just talk if Meetra didn't know of anything to teach him. Any time that he had free was spent working on his gift to the woman that had taught him so much. Their sessions of just talking without holding anything back was refreshing and he enjoyed his time with her. Kali would join them every once in a while and the three would trade stories from their past.

Harry's ability to accept and retain information sped up his learning process in practically every area and he was now learning a few things from almost every area around the castle. He was now dealing with everything from mechanics and ship construction, to protocols, to even some minor politics. Panaka and the handmaidens were the only people privy to the knowledge of his ability to control the force and that was only because of Padme's request and at Meetra's authorization. Panaka noticed that Harry was learning all of these different areas and took it upon himself to encourage the people that were the brightest of their fields to try to find a limit that Harry could reach before not understanding it any longer. The young man was quickly getting to the point that he understood the foundations and was moving deeper, trying to soak up as much information as he could. In Harry's mind, not only was it good for this world, but it might be something that he could use in the future. It was when Panaka noticed that Harry was getting into the detailed mechanics of how blasters were designed and worked that he shook his head, threw up his hands and gave up from trying to quench Harry's thirst for knowledge. Harry didn't stop trying to learn though.

With Meetra, there were a few things that the Jedi Master was having him focus on however, and those were tactics for battle, giving him memories and stories of Revan's tactical prowess in directing his group in the most efficient and safest way possible. Often times, he was sent to the Palace's library to watch holodisks of previous battles that listed formations, attack strategies, defense strategies and multiple back up plans. Meetra also had him just sit in meditation, making sure that he knew everything he could about himself, how the force flowed through him, trying to find new ways to apply the force. Mostly it turned into long periods in a relaxed state, but there were a few new techniques he was able to try out and began to use effectively from it. He had become part of Padme's bodyguard, just under Panaka on command, when he wasn't needed, he would spend that time meditating. Often times trying to learn from the living and unifying force.

The Trade Federation had become a near constant thorn in Naboo's side over the last year, but the Chancellor had promised to send ambassadors to speak with Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Federation to try to reach an agreement for them to leave the planet's system. Today was mostly just like any other day, aside form the small shift in the Force as two presences came into the system. The two were still in space, but easily discernable as a pair of Jedi, likely a Master and Padawan.

Harry alerted the Queen and Panaka to the arrival of the Jedi and she goes to send a message to the Federation, giving a strong front since she knew that things would be wrapping up shortly. The Trade Federation shoots down her request for peace and their departure claiming that the ambassadors had not arrived yet. Harry feels for the Force presence that he had noticed earlier and found that they were both still there; she calls for a meeting with the advisors and governors of the Naboo government. They contact Senator Palpatine to speak with him; acting as though they didn't know the two Jedi had made it. Harry felt something on the edge of his awareness in the Force but couldn't pinpoint what was causing the small disturbance.

The holo-link with Palpatine cuts out part of the way through the conversation and some of those seated in the meeting assume that it is because of an invasion force. Panaka steps to Padme's side and they speak for a moment, she decides to rely on the hope of the Jedi's success at negotiating things back from where they seemed to be going. The meeting ends soon after that and Harry follows Padme into a side chamber, Panaka, the handmaidens and security detail waiting just outside the room. Padme walks to one of the windows on the far wall and stars out of it. Harry moves along behind her and allows some of his Force presence to drape over her, easing her mind and soothing the stress for a short time. As she had often told him, Harry had become a lifesaver to Padme with that little trick. He had also started teaching her some occlumency so that she could find some relief from the stress of the large decisions she was faced with each day. He stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving a direct link for his calming force technique to soothe her tension.

"Am I doing the right thing, Harry? Trying to keep from doing something that will warrant an attack, that will ensure a war starting here? You may have grown up here and care for these people like my sister and family have, but they are _my_ people, and they are the ones who voted for me to become queen. They trusted me with their well-being. Am I being too cautious, or will this be the best thing for them?" She asked in a broken voice. She kept her strong face on in front of the council and her advisors and security guards, but around her handmaidens and for sure Harry, she allowed some of the façade to slip. She was, after all, just a sixteen-year-old girl, trying to do what is best for her country—planet, Harry had to correct himself. Even after all this time, it was hard adjusting to the idea of multiple planets.

Harry doesn't say much in return. He knew Padme well enough that he knew she didn't require an answer from him right now, just his support and love, which he was always willing to give. She knew the direction she would go, and that trusting her instincts more often than not worked out, it was just having the strength to see them through that she needed help with. Harry worked her shoulders lightly, helping remove some of the tension there while he used the Force to help her clear her mind, letting everything be sorted as he had shown her before. She could do it on her own, but his helped let it go a little faster. After a few moments, she let out a deep sigh and Harry spun her around and placed a kiss to her lips and then her forehead and pulled her close for a kiss.

"We all trust you, Padme, because you have kicked, beat, bit, and clawed your way through anything that stood before you to get what was best for us. We trust you because you have earned it and have never steered your people wrong. If this is what you feel is the best course of action, then we are behind you, all the way. Just don't be surprised if we don't add suggestions along the way." He said with a small smirk squeezing her tighter for a moment before loosening his grip and leaning away some to look at her.

She smirked slightly, "Yeah, in other words for some of those advisors telling me, we want that outcome, but that is a terrible way of getting that done." She said laughingly, remembering a major meeting a few months back with complaints about taxes from a few cities. Harry gave her a reassuring smile. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss the to the corner of his mouth before they shared another short hug and then the two of them made their way to the door leading back out to where the security guards and handmaidens were waiting for them. The group walked briskly back to the Queen's living area and settled in for the wait.

A short time later, the orbital and ground sensors pick up the movement and arrival of a large number of ships, entering the atmosphere near Theed, and dropping off droids. A few minutes after that, they lost use of their communication devices and any sensors that had been working. The Queen and entourage, along with a small number of govenors, prepare as well as they can. Padme had turned from watching the CIS tanks roll into the city to look at Harry, "Harry, you cannot fight them all, and even if you tried, you may be able to make it out alive but the rest of us wouldn't. Until we figure all of this out or an opportunity makes itself available…don't fight them. As I said before, I don't want there to be a reason for them to really attack us, especially not if they try to skew the truth and make it sound like our attack was unprovoked. We may still be able to get out of this without bloodshed." Harry had still wanted to have her ask for volunteers to fight but remained silent after that, giving way to Padme's desire to protect everyone she could. He knew it was a naïve idea, but she was still only sixteen and hadn't seen war except those on the holodisks. Her ideology of keeping everyone from harm or death hadn't been shattered yet, and Harry honestly hoped to keep things that way, though the Force told him otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>[Forests of Naboo]<strong>

* * *

><p>Qui-Gon drops silently to the ground and tries to sneak away from the landing area. That idea is quickly forgotten, as animals begin to stampede and the CIS tanks begin moving forward behind him. He sprints forward, staying just ahead of the ground transport. He lets his senses move out from him and moves in the direction he feels his Padawan in. On his way, he meets up with a local in a rather close proximity. The Gungan had been looking side to side, watching the animals running past him, but still made no move to run. Apparently the being is more than a little slow on the uptake and had ended up being wrapped around the front of Qui-Gon, tangling his legs with the Jedi's and the two tumble to the ground while the transport passed over them harmlessly.<p>

Qui-Gon stands up quickly and moves once more in the direction of his padawan. He tried to ignore the crashing sounds from the Gungan as he stepped through the underbrush. It almost worked until…

"Oh, muy muy! I love you!" The Gungan spoke as he ran up behind Qui-Gon. There was an annoying pitch and tone to the being's voice.

"You almost got us killed, what are you, brainless?" Qui-Gon asked, slight frustration seeping into his tone. Negotiations hadn't gone over at all, he and Obi-Wan had to sneak onto the planet and now he had to deal with this creature that didn't seem to have a brain.

"I spake." The Gungan said testily. Qui-Gon had to contain his eye roll.

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent." Qi-Gon replied, "Now get out of here."

"NO! Mesa stay, mesa called Jar Jar Binks, mesa your humble servant." The Gungan said.

"That wont be necessary." Qui-Gon says dismissively.

The Gungan continues to go on and on about his life being saved, but the Jedi once again focuses on his Padawan's location; trying to get connected back up with Obi-Wan so that the two can make their way to Theed and protect the Queen. Hopefully convince her that she needs to travel back to Coruscant since Naboo will no longer be safe for her. Still drowning out the Gungan, named Jar Jar Binks apparently, Qui-Gon turned in the direction he felt his Padawan was coming from and hoped that he too hadn't found a similar…being. He chuckled slightly as Obi-Wan came running towards him through the underbrush of the forest, weapon fire of some kind following him. Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan turned and sliced the vehicle the droid was riding in half. Jar Jar had leapt behind Qui-Gon when the sound of weapon fire erupted from the…'silence' they had been walking in.

Qui-Gon pokes a little fun at Obi-Wan, "Little trouble there, Obi?"

Returning the banter, Obi-Wan eyes Jar Jar, "You too I see?" He states subtly nodding toward the Gungan. Said Gungan was still working to stand back up. "You saved my again!" He said finally. The pair share a bit of quiet laughter before asking that the Gungan goes on his way so that they could get to Naboo. Jar Jar told them that the Gungans had a ship, but he couldn't go back to the Gungan city. He was persuaded when the magnitude of the situation was explained and ultimately leads them to the city.

The trio is brought before the Big Boss Nass, and they are given a form of transportation that would supposedly get the Jedi there faster than anything else besides an airship. After a very dangerous trip with more than a few large sea creatures and a slightly busted ship, they arrive in Theed. The two Jedi let the force guide them through the city and are able to catch up with the Queen's entourage as they are being escorted somewhere by a small number of droids. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan drop from the overhead walkway and begin destroying the droids near them. They quickly dispatch the first two or three near them, but as they turn to take care of the droids near the back, they find them already defeated on the ground.

Not taking much extra time to get explanations, the two Jedi pull the group, including the Gungan who had fallen on his face trying to drop down as the Jedi had, off the main walkway and into a narrow passage way.

"We are ambassadors from the Senate." Qui-Gon stated calmly after the group had assembled off the streets.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, Ambassador." One of the council members said pompously.

"The negotiations never took place. It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic." He said, the govenor backed down, embarrassed while Panaka spoke up, "They have knocked out our communications."

"Do you have transports?" The Jedi asked.

"In the main hanger. This way" Panaka said while pointing further down the narrow alleyway they had stopped to talk in.

The two Jedi kept to the front, Padme's decoy followed shortly behind them with the govenor, Panaka after them with the handmaidens, pilots and Harry bringing up the rear, Harry followed closely next to Padme for her protection. They had decided to change her out since they knew the invasion force would try to detain them. It was a part of this that Padme hated, someone else taking the risks she felt like she was supposed to be taking since she was actually the queen.

The group reached the hangar with no trouble at all, but the hangar itself was filled with droids. Panaka glanced at Harry before looking over at the Jedi, "It's no use, there are too many of them." He said.

Qui-Gon backs away from the open doors and looks at Panaka. "It won't be a problem, leave them to us." The Jedi then turns to look at the decoy queen, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I strongly suggest you accompany us to Coruscant to plead your case before the Senate."

"Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people." Sabe responded. Harry had to give it to Sabé, she had done very well with her training and was handling all of these situations almost as well as Padme would have.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon argued.

The govenor and Panaka disagreed, but the Jedi reasoned with Padme that something else was going on. It had been Padme's plan to stay on Naboo and wait for action from the Senate but the Jedi Master had made a very good argument. Padme's decoy turns to Padme and Padme subtly, though Harry had to keep himself from laughing at how cheesy it sounded, told Sabé to go with what they were suggesting. After a few more moment of debate, it was decided that they go to Coruscant.

The group walked openly into the hangar. Obi-Wan splitting off from the group to free the pilots that Panaka had pointed out while the rest of the group walked to a droid commander, Qui-Gon leading the group. As they approached, the droid called them to a halt and questioned where Qui-Gon was taking the prisoners. After a few moments of "uhs' and "ers" from the droid he said that they were under arrest.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly began striking down the droids near them and Harry subtly used the force to help deal with the large number of droids that were still operational and firing at the group though he mostly focused on ones that were aiming towards Padme and her handmaidens. He had learned through his deeper meditations a technique to reconfigure the droids slightly to where they began firing on other droids around them. The group made it onto the ship as some of the freed pilots were getting the ship ready for takeoff. Within a few moments, Harry was able to jump into the pilot's seat and take the ship out of the hangar and headed for space.

They were coming up on the blockade and immediately began taking fire from the ships. Harry was able to guide the ship, trusting the force to guide him, and avoided most of the shots, but one that he couldn't avoid without tipping his hand caught a vital spot for the ship's power source and they lost the shield generator. Harry, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Panaka and the pilots watched as four droids began working on repairing the damage. After two were shot off, Harry cast a magical shield over the remaining two, but was just a little too late for one. He turned his focus back onto where he was flying though he continued to subtly feed the shield more energy.

The only one remaining was a little blue and white droid was one that Harry had personally come to like. He had met it before on some of the flights they had made in this ship and he had found the droid's—personality, if you could call it that—very enjoyable. There were a few glancing shots that his shield deflected, but for the most part, they were in the clear. Harry trusted R2-D2 with his life and knew that the little droid would come through. A few seconds later, his trust was proven reliable as the droid got the shields back on line and made it back into the ship with no trouble at all. Harry was able to maneuver through the rest of the blockade without taking any more damage and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

A pilot off to the side of Harry told them that the hyperdrive was leaking though, meaning they would not be able to make it to Coruscant in one trip. Obi-Wan scanned a terminal towards the back of the cockpit and pointed out Tatooine as a plausible planet to stop on and buy the needed equipment. Harry snickered slightly though none of the others in the room caught it, Panaka wasn't going to like that. And he certainly did not. When the Jedi Master brought it up to the 'Queen' Panaka strongly objected to it. Harry and Padme, who were standing near the back, about to slip out to clean up R2-D2 nodded at her subtly and the 'Queen' agreed to go along with the Jedi's suggestion.

Padme and Harry found themselves in the droid bay of the ship. The two set out to clean up the droid. Padme turned to Harry, "Not that I want you to, but why did you not offer to clean him with the Force? Or is it something that isn't possible?"

Harry shrugged as he worked to get a darker stain out of the droid's plating, "Mostly habit I suppose. I'm used to doing things without it. Besides, I feel honored to be able to clean up the droid that saved all of our lives, I wouldn't lessen the job he did by getting it over with quickly. The Force doesn't really have many limits. I could possibly accomplish it by using the Force, but I'm not sure. The Force doesn't usually work in such detailed manners." Harry said.

"So how did you make those sticks become people looking things and then attack you? I didn't think that it was possible with the Force, and I haven't seen anything that says that it is. You just said it cant' do things that are extremely detailed like that, so how did you do it?" Padme questioned intently.

Harry chuckled lightly and continued cleaning up the little droid. "You've been waiting a few years to ask that…" Harry sighed. "I am a little different from most people that can use the force. I can do something that most Force users would scoff at if they heard me say it, but I can do magic also." Harry stated. "Magic works a little differently. Instead of it being a force that is in all things, flows through all things, it is contained within a person. It is drawn out from a person, normally using words or incantations and motions. "it is something I have not told anyone, except you and one other. My master, that taught me everything I know. You two are the only ones that know, and I would ask that it stay that way." Harry said, reaching over to take Padme's hand with a smile.

Padme returned the smile and nodded to him. "I swear it." She stated firmly.

Harry smiled and winced inwardly as he placed a suppression charm over the information so that it could not be drawn out or noticed in passing. It also would keep her from accidentally or purposefully speaking of it to any one. He looked back at the droid between them and smirked. "However, I'm not against using magic to help return his plating to their original condition." He waved his hand over the droid and removed a scorch mark on the plating that usually would have required a new piece of plate. He waved his hand over the droid a couple more times and strengthened the metal alloy so that it could stand up against most blaster bolts that might be shot at it.

The two continued cleaning, but before long, the Gungan peeked around the corner. The three talked for a while, Harry still focusing mostly on cleaning R2-D2, though he kept an ear on what all was being said. Harry decided after a few seconds that the creature must be completely devoid of logic.

They arrived on the outskirts of a settlement on Tattoine and the Jedi Master, R2-D2 and Jar Jar headed out to check around the space port for replacement parts. Panaka and Padme caught up to them and explained that the Queen wanted Padme to join them in town. Qui-Gon tried to blow them off but when the pair persisted, he gave in but commanded Padme to stay close and not draw attention to herself. What the two Jedi didn't know was that Harry was disillusioned and following with her for protection. Panaka had insisted, and Padme didn't care much, but felt like it was more than was needed. As they were leaving the area, Harry cast a quick notice-me-not charm over the ship so that no prying eyes could find it.

Qui-Gon gave a running commentary on the planet, though according to what all Meetra had told Harry in training, he was greatly lacking on information, or keeping most of it to himself. The Jedi Master led them to one of the smaller dealers and left Padme and Jar Jar in the shop while he, R2-D2 went out back to look at the parts the dealer had. The pair looked around the inside of the shop and a young boy that was seated on the counter spoke with Padme. After having to keep from chuckling at the comments from the young boy, Harry moved towards the back of the shop and listened in on the conversation that Qui-Gon and the shop owner were having.

The boy's tone shifted slightly and it brought Harry back, "I'm a person and my name is Anakin." He said hotly. Harry smiled sadly, he knew what it was like when someone called him freak or boy, and even to this day he didn't like hearing the word. Harry scanned the boy lightly through the Force and was slightly surprised to feel how the Force flowed through him. It was much like the two Jedi they had been travelling with. He took a closer look at the boy. There was frustration, small amounts of anger, fear, and lots of hurt buried deep within him, all covered by a happy smile. Harry sighed softly and returned to listening to the conversation outside in the back of the shop, his mind running quickly about what all he had found could mean.

"I have twenty thousand Republic dactarians." Harry heard Qui-Gon say and again he had to stifle a snicker. How did he not know that Credits meant nothing on these Outter Rim worlds?

The Jedi quickly found that out as the dealer said, "Republic Credits? Republic Credits are no good out here, I need something more real."

"I don't have anything else, but Credits will do fine." Qui-Gon said and Harry could feel the Force pull around him as the Jedi used their mind trick.

Harry silently slapped his head in humiliation. The shopkeeper was a Toydarian, you can't use Force manipulation like that against such a strong minded – or greedy for that matter – race. Harry's attention was brought back into the shop as Jar Jar tried to get a handle on something he had found in the shop. A few moments later, Qui-Gon briskly walked back through the shop and sharply told the group that they were leaving. Leaving no room for argument.

After saying goodbye to the young boy, named Anakin, they made their way outside and wandered to the other shops, just to see if it was possible any of the other shops carried the part they needed. They didn't. They were talking with other shops now to see if any would be willing to trade Credits for something more material they could use to pay for the part they needed from Watto, but they once again found a dead end. The young boy from Watto's shop found them talking to an older lady who warned Anakin to get home before the storm came in.

Anakin then turned to the group and asked where they were staying so that they would be in out of the storm. When he was told their ship was on the outskirts of town, he warned them that going out into a sand storm was dangerous, fatal actually, and told the group they could stay at his house.

They made it to the small home and were greeted by his mother. Introductions were made easily between the group and Shmi. Harry followed Anakin, Padme and R2 into what looked like Anakin's workroom. Harry was suitably impressed with the protocol droid Anakin had built. The kid definitely had a brain when it came to technology.

The evening passed easily, but a weak sense of a Force presence had just entered the system before disappearing and it set Harry on edge. Someone who didn't want people to know they were here had just arrived, a little sloppily in his opinion, but it had been too faint and short lived for him to tell if there was malicious intent to it or not. Harry glanced back in to where Qui-Gon was speaking with Shmi and didn't see anything that looked like a reaction to the short feeling of the Force presence, he either didn't notice or blew it off, Harry figured.

Harry lightly tapped Padme to let her know he was there. She nodded slightly and while it looked like she was still focused on Anakin, who was still talking, Harry knew she was listening to him. Harry whispered in her ear that he was going back to the ship to grab food and that he would be back a little later. He apparated to his room on the ship after receiving another nod from Padme and then made his way to the mess area on the ship after cleaning the sand and dust off him with a wave of his hand.

Obi-Wan walked quickly from a room as Harry passed by the door and the two almost collided. Deciding to play it off Harry asked, "What news?"

"We received a transmission from the Governor, asking for us to contact him immediately." Obi-Wan replied, "I think it is a trap, but I am about to contact Qui-Gon to ask what he thinks."

"That man knows better than to ask something like that of us. We ran through many situations like this. He must have been forced to, or he has been working on the down low with the Separatists. Niether of those possibilities are ones I'm happy with though." Harry said before moving on past just as Obi-Wan also moves past him to go make the call to his Master.

Harry grabbed his food and ate quickly before apparating back to the Skywalker's house. The group was just settling down for dinner when he returned. There wasn't much for him to do. His added protection was probably overkill, but him being there as overkill was better than Padme being dead because of something that slipped by. Harry trusted the Jedi, he knew he could, but he wanted to be doubly sure that he would get his best friend home safely.

Dinner passed quickly, Harry spent the time meditating and looking over the young Skywalker seated at the table, demanding all of Padme's attention. He could sense the infatuation rolling off the boy and he shook his head. He knew Qui-Gon could sense the boy's connection to the Force, but the boy had many deep rooted issues that would go against the Jedi's training. Under the Order's current direction, the boy would be cast out at best. At worst, he could become a greatly feared Dark Jedi. This young man thrived off of his emotions and followed them more often than his head. These facts about the way the boy reacted and responded to things would not work well in the restrictive, narrow path the Jedi held to.

Unless he had a strong Master that disciplined him, rather than treated him like a friend, he could become arrogant, foolhardy, strong-headed, and with the Order's current mindset, a large schism would occur. The Force played out each step before his eyes, flashes of one thing after another. For some reason though, the images he was seeing was always showing the absence of Qui-Gon, and Harry wondered at it. Perhaps…perhaps it was time he revealed himself as a Force sensitive… Harry considered, or could he find a way to question Qui-Gon that gave him an idea of Qui-Gon's strengths or weaknesses. Harry's mind drifted as he planned. Something big was coming, the Force was showing as much, but what that big thing was, Harry wasn't sure.

The following days passed easily, Harry slipping away every few hours to be seen back on the ship so no suspicions were raised, and to eat. Anakin was set up to race the pod he had built and when the day came, Harry slipped away for a short time to place a bet on the Pod races. Normally, they didn't allow Jedi to bet on such things, but since he kept his identity and weapon hidden, they were non the wiser. Deciding that he didn't want the to run into the same problem again, Harry conjured some gold bricks and placed those in on Anakin to win. He had almost been laughed out of the betting areas, the only thing that kept him in was the amount of gold he had brought in. The odds were 50 to 1 against him, so if he won…he would be getting a major pay out. Harry walked about the race track area while everyone was doing their final tests and stopped Sebulba from the sabotage he had been trying to pull with Anakin's pod before slipping into the platform Padme, Jar Jar, Shmi and R2-D2 stood in, casting a modified notice-me-not spell over himself so that if some one accidently bumped into him, they wouldn't notice.

Anakin moved easily into the front position and held it just as easily, moving far out ahead of the pack by the second lap. By the time the others were three-fourths of the way through the track on their third lap, Anakin was already flashing across the finish line. He had certainly set a new record with that race, and he hadn't even had any problems. Qui-Gon went to collect the winnings from Watto and Harry followed having already collected his since he wasted no time in getting to them. They cursed him the entire time they paid him the owed money. Harry, however, was curious as to why Qui-Gon had asked to go alone. He found out the answer after hearing Qui-Gon say he would come back for the boy later. Smirking to himself, he waited for Qui-Gon to leave before moving a ways away, dropping his disillusionment charm and walking over to where Watto was hovering. Harry coughed lightly to get the Toydarian's attention. "Go away, I have paid all my debts, do not try to claim one with me that you do not have." He grumbled angrily.

"I am not here to settle a debt, but to request a purchase of you—" Harry started but was cut off.

"No, the boy is gone, he is no longer mine to sell." He shouted while turning around. His eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of Harry.

Harry looked at him for a second as if considering something and then nodded, "Very well, how much do you wish for his mother, money is no object." Harry said confidently.

Greed flickered in Watto's eyes and he rattled off a number. Harry raised an eyebrow and Watto shrunk back slightly and quickly offered a lower figure and Harry chuckled, "That's all? I was expecting something twice that much, very well though, since you are feeling so generous." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag that contained a little more than the first figure Watto had given him. "Watch your gambling though, or you could be ruined even worse next time."

Harry turned and walked away, but he was still able to hear the shocked gasp that came from the Toydarian as he looked in the bag. "I'll be by to get the remote to deactivate her chip in a short while." Harry called over his shoulder. Her turned the corner and recast the disillusionment charm and made his way over to where his group was celebrating the win. A smile crept across his face as he thought about the fact that he was going to get Shmi off of this planet. His eyes widened slightly as he realized he could be the one to tell her she was released, not in this form at least. He planned out a few things and followed as Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar, R2 and the Skywalkers made their way back to their home. Harry swung off from them and stopped in at Watto's shop to pick up the deactivator and then metamorphs himself to look more like a bit of Neville and mixed together.

He asked for Shmi at the door of the house when Anakin answered it and he asked her to step outside when she came to the door. Without another word, he handed the deactivator over to her with a smile. She looked at him, and then the remote in her hand, and then back at him once more but with tears welling in her eyes. The smile on his face widened and he nodded to her, "Enjoy you _free_ life with your son. He won me a great deal of money today, and I felt that it was the least I could do in return." He also handed her a small bag of coins that contained some of his winnings. She opened it and burst into tears before lunging forwards and kissing him soundly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Everyone that was inside rushed out when she started crying to see what was wrong and Harry was able to catch Padme's eye and winked without anyone noticing and a small, knowing smile spread across her face.

Qui-Gon stood dumbfounded at the door and didn't even respond when the man who had just freed Shmi nodded and walked away from them after saying a "well done" to Anakin. Once again, he walked around the corner and cast the spell over himself before doubling back to watch what all happened. It was a wondrous sight to behold. Anakin had just been told that he too had been freed and the mother and son were rejoicing with the rest of the people in the house.

The two Skywalkers quickly began to pack their belongings while Qui-Gon, Padme, Jar Jar, and R2 made their way back to the Ship with the newly acquired parts. Shmi had been offered a job back on Naboo since she didn't want to get in the way of Anakin's training and was going to travel with them to Coruscant and then return with Padme after they spoke with the Senate. The trip back to the ship was uneventful, but Harry had the feeling that they were being watched though he couldn't sense any living beings nearby.

Harry apparated to his room on the ship when they got close and then he came out to welcome the group back with the rest of the crew. When Qui-Gon mentioned that he needed to return to help the Skywalkers get moved out, Harry offered to join him. Something was itching on the edge of his awareness but he still was unsure what it was. He figured that it would happen around Qui-Gon though.

The trip to the spaceport was once again, uneventful, though Harry was able to talk with Qui-Gon quite a bit more. He asked about how Qui-Gon fought, what form he used, what that form's strengths were and so on. He also asked what the form's weaknesses were but they reached the port and they dropped the subject just to be safe.

The Skywalkers were all packed, the only belonging that would give them trouble would be C3-PO as he would slow them down if he walked, but he was a little too bulky to just pack up on an animal like the rest of the items. Harry sighed slightly and conceded the fact that he had to show some of his abilities, he would have let Qui-Gon figure it out, but the uneasiness was building the longer they waited.

"Don't worry, I have this taken care of." Harry said and waved his hand in front of the protocol droid, casting a feather weight charm and then asked Anakin to shut him down before picking up the droid and settling it under his arm. Qui-Gon looked at him in disbelief while Shmi and Anakin just assumed that Harry was another Jedi and continued packing. "Look, I'll answer your questions later, right now, we need to get moving. The sooner we get out of here, the better I'll feel about all this." Harry said quietly to Qui-Gon. Surprisingly, the Jedi Master nodded in response and had the mother and son do a final check on the house for anything they may have missed. Harry subtly did a few summoning charms but nothing came to him so he nodded and the group of four traveled back out of the spaceport and headed in the direction of the ship. They had made it to within one hundred meters of the ship when Harry felt the poorly hidden Force presence once more and it was drawing closer at a high speed. Anticipation and excitement was rolling off this person, but it had a tainted feel to it. Sith.

"Run!" He shouted and after glancing at him strangely the other three picked up their pace. Qui-Gon's third questioning look was answered when a speeder appeared over a hill a couple hundred meters back. They wouldn't make it to the ship in time, at least not before the Sith reached them. Harry cast featherweight charms on all the belongings the Skywalkers owned, cursing himself for not doing that before they left, and Shmi and Anakin were able to pick up the pace a little more. Harry cast a _portus _spell on C3PO and sent him ahead to the ship. He cast the same on the backpacks that Shmi and Anakin were wearing so that they could for sure be out of harm's way. They gave a cut off shout when it first took affect and then they were inside the ship.

Qui-Gon once more looked at Harry in confusion but Harry directed his attention back to the more important matter at hand. Qui-Gon stopped running and turned to face the cloaked figure on the speeder. The figure leapt from the speeder, drew its lightsaber and began attacking Qui-Gon right away. Harry heard the ship begin to power up and turned to run to get onto it. He had shown some abilities, but he didn't want them to know his ability to use the force just yet. He knew the Dathomiri Witches did spells from Meetra's lessons so he could pass it off as something the Jedi hadn't encountered yet. He did have to come up with a conceivable story of where he came from though, one he could twist enough that the Jedi didn't see deception in, or at least until he was able to gain their trust and tell them what really happened, some at least.

Qui-Gon was battling furiously with the Sith, and holding his own, but they had reached a stalemate; neither able to really break past the other's defenses. Harry jumped onto the open ramp as the ship began to lift from the ground. They flew low in the direction of where Qui-Gon and the Sith were dueling and Harry noticed the telltale extended handle that was constant for all lightstaffs. Using the single blade as this Sith was right now, left him at a slight disadvantage since he couldn't utilize both sides like he was probably used to, meaning he may have been able to overcome Qui-Gon. They had now moved close enough and the Jedi Master quickly leapt up onto the ramp and Harry dragged him away as it began to close.

Harry could feel the disappointment rolling off the Sith as their ship made its way back into space for the long awaited trip to Coruscant. Qui-Gon was breathing heavily from his exertion. Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed into where Qui-Gon and Harry were. Concern radiated from Obi-Wan. "Are you all right?" Anakin asked as they got closer to the pair.

"I think so." Qui-Gon stated, still catching his breath. Obi-Wan leans closer to his master, "What was it?

"I'm not sure, but it was well trained in the Jedi arts. I think it was after the queen" Qui-Gon stated.

"What do we do?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon took in a breath and replied, "Be patient, Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin turned to shake Obi-Wan's hand.

"You're a Jedi to? Nice to meet you!" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan share a look before Anakin continues, "Wow, you all have three Jedi on board! I can't believe it."

Qui-Gon looks at Harry with questioning eyes while Obi-Wan gives his Master the same before also turning to look at Harry. Harry gives a hard, resigned sigh. Time to explain…


	4. Chapter 4

**[Jedi Temple, Coruscant]**

* * *

><p>A Jedi Master sits in his room meditating, enjoying the first morning rays of the day splashing warmly on his face. He was taking in the beauty of the Force around him until his attention is drawn to a shift. He feels a presence enter his room but none of his doors had opened. He opens his eyes quickly, but sees nothing. He stops trusting his eyes however because he can still feel the presence right in front of him.<p>

He closes his eyes and immerses himself in the Force but the presence remains the same, unseen, but felt. A part of the presence stretches out and touches his forehead softly and he rocks back slightly at the contact. He keeps his eyes closed as a figure appears within his mind, seeing through the Force. A young looking woman is kneeling before him, right where he feels the presence.

"Good morning Master. My name is Meetra Surik. I'm sure you have at least heard my name mentioned before in the Jedi Archives. During the time following my death, I was able to learn how to be one with the force and yet still be able to interact and visit those still living. I had to speed up the process because the matter I wish to speak with you about is fast approaching." Meetra takes a deep breath before continuing.

"There is a young man who is returning with Qui-Gon Jinn from the recent mission to oversee negotiations between the Trade Federation and Naboo and now more recently, to protect the Queen of Naboo as they travel here. He is…powerful in the Force and I have been training him as best as I can, but I have nearly reached my limits as I can only tell him knowledge and show his mind the forms for combat. He needs instructors to show him the physical side of being a Jedi.

"I have been training him since he was six, but the reason I come to you now, is he has been trained by the Old Code. It is the only one I know, and, to be blunt, I feel the better of the two. I ask that you continue his training for me, and any other Masters you feel like involving as well. He is a storehouse of information. Everything I could think to teach him including most of the languages that were around during my day.

"I know there are guidelines set up within the Order for the continuation of a Padawan's training should their Master die before they reach Knighthood. I also know that it has to be by the Master most suited for them, and I also know that you are the only Jedi still living who knew of the Old Code's teachings before it merely became another Jedi Archives entry. You grew up under the Jedi that were still sworn in under the Old Code, as such, you are best equipped to continue his training."

There is a few moments silence as the Jedi Master searches his thoughts and seeks the will of the force. A question comes to him.

Meetra speaks up. "Yes, Master, he is…I can't explain, let me offer you a memory of what I felt the first time I forged the Master-Padawan bond with him." Meetra says, already knowing what the Jedi Master was going to ask. She brings the memory to the front of her mind and then offers it for the Jedi to see. He was overwhelmed by the sense of power, kindness, and purity held within the aura of the young man. "And to answer the question creeping up into your mind, yes. He is the one you felt so long ago."

The Force builds within the Jedi Master and he feels an intense surge of acceptance through the Force as he thinks over the Force presence Meetra had shown him and he knew that the Force had chosen him to take Harry on as his Padawan.

"His story is a strange one to hear, even stranger to tell, so I will leave that for him, but know that while I taught him what the Jedi Code is, he came to me and was already living it. There were only a few thoughts that had to be changed. Other than that, it was like he came to me with Jedi training already in place. I think you will find him a joy to teach." The Force ghost smiled affectionately, "I know I have." She said softly. "Harry can explain the rest, for now, however, I must rest." Meetra says, her voice fading as is her presence until it is gone completely.

The Jedi opens his eyes slowly in awe. He quickly stands and makes his way to the Jedi Archives to double check who he thinks Meetra Surik is and also to brush up on the Old Jedi Code. He hadn't felt this young and lively in years.

* * *

><p><strong>[Hyperspace route to Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to explain some. Just to satisfy some of the curiosity from the two Jedi that now looked at him with questions and a growing level of distrust. "I understand how this looks, me showing my powers shortly before this thing shows up and starts attacking you. The only thing I can really say in my defense is I have lived with The Naberrie family for the past twelve years or so. Padme, one of the Handmaidens is my adoptive sister, she can vouch for my reliability. I have also been on the security detail for the Queen for the past three years."<p>

The distrust dissipated somewhat, but there was still a large amount of caution and wariness in their eyes and Harry respected that, even more so, he respected _them_ for that. "Now, I am more than willing to answer any questions you have that I can, but if you don't mind, I would like to do that somewhere other than the floor. Perhaps we could scare up some seats somewhere in this vessel?" Harry asks while standing. Obi-Wan helps Qui-Gon to his feet and the five of them move to find somewhere to sit in the ship. Padme, 'Queen Amidala', Panaka and Shmi join them in the room, as do R2 and C3PO. The pilot comms back to them and let them know they are making the jump to hyperspace and that they should arrive in Coruscant in around twelve hours time.

Harry settles in to explain how he couldn't remember anything of his life on Naboo before he was foundby Ruwee one morning when he was around six and had been found by the Naberrie family. While it was true, it was heavily edited. He continued on to explain his life growing up with his adoptive family, Padme offering support to his claims as did Panaka who had trained Harry more than a few times during Harry's time at the academy. By the end of it, The Jedi's felt like they could trust him again, but they also wanted to know what all Harry could do.

It was a tough decision, one that Harry hadn't really been ready to make yet. He still wasn't all that ready and so he puts it off the only way e knows how to, "You know, it's been a while since I last ate. Is anyone else hungry? We can continue this after we have eaten." Harry says and all the others in the room agree, leaving the Jedi Master and his Padawan to sigh reluctantly before standing as well and moving to get some food with the rest of the group.

After eating, Harry casts progressive sleep charms over the two Jedi, causing them to slowly become more and more tired before the two finally gave up on getting answers for the time being from Harry and settled for getting a few hours of sleep before they arrived at Coruscant. The others also decided to catch some short naps before their expected arrival. Harry went to his room and settled at the end of his bed to meditate rather than actually sleep.

"Hello, my young Padawan." Meetra greeted him, "I am glad to see you again, it has been a few days since we last spoke. You have been causing our dear Jedi friends a few problems with your unanswered questions I see." She said with a playful tone to her voice. Harry smiled at her innocently. He had really enjoyed the turn their relationship had taken. She was more of a confidant and best friend than a Master now. She still pushed him to do his best, but she also joked with him and he enjoyed her company and not just her training.

Harry sits in silence for a few moments, "I don't know what to do. Should I tell them everything? Start back over at the beginning of it all and tell them where I am really from, what all I can do, that I'm learning from you? I mean, they mostly trust me now, but how will they respond when I tell them the whole truth. How will the Council respond when they hear the whole truth?"

Meetra moves over to where Harry sat, "My dear, young one. Don't worry about all of that." She smiled brightly thought there was a tint of sadness in her eyes. "I have spoken with the one who will continue your Jedi training. It was much earlier this morning. I hope you don't mind, I am drawing some of your strength to meet with you right now, I won't be able to talk much longer even still though. You are loved, dear one. These past fifteen years have been more than worth all the years I waited for you to come. I don't know if I will continue to come back to visit. I likely will from time to time, but…for the forseeable future, I will not see you again for a long time.

"Train hard, Harry James Potter. You, the young man who has the heart and courage of a lion that will help change the future of the world for the best. Live long and well, and do not forget, love conquers all things." She caresses his cheek before placing a kiss where her hand had been resting as her Force presence begins to fade. "I love you, my Padawan." She says, almost completely gone now.

"I love you too, Master." He says softly as a tear rolls down his cheek, happiness flooding him at her declaration of her caring for him. He pushed a greater force of power through their connection. Her presence flashed and grew stronger again. "You must come visit me again soon; within the next few weeks. I will supply all the energy you need for the visit, just come see me. I have a gift for you. Promise me that you'll come back, not matter how much force it will take. You must." Harry smiled reassuringly at Meetra and it widened as she nodded hesitantly. "Then I will see you soon." His smile stayed on his face as he watched her fully fade and become the constant force presence that she had been for so many years now.

He sat in his room for a long time after he finished meditating, his smile not leaving his face. His plan was ready, but he figured that for the foreseeable future, his time would be more than slightly commandeered by everything that would be happening once they arrived. He stood up from the room he was in and moved to the cockpit. He settled in to one of the open chairs and watched the planet of Coruscant grow larger before him. They were now within an hour of landing according to the pilot and he was interested to see how much longer the sleep charms would last on the two Jedi as well as see what awaited them when they landed on Coruscant.

A short time later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made their way into the cockpit to check on the progress. "Ah, good morning fellows," Harry said cheerily, "I need to speak with you two before too long. Much more to discuss, yes?" He asked and they looked at him warily before smiling softly.

"Actually, why don't you two have a seat and I'll explain right now. Aside from Jar Jar the ones we picked up since leaving Naboo, the rest know the details. I wasn't sure what all I could say which is why I was avoiding you all, but I have it all worked out now I think, ask away." Harry said, motioning with his arms that he was wide open.

"What all can you do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"In theory or in practice?" Harry asked and Qui-Gon looked to get upset for a second before he paused, "You're being serious with that? You aren't just trying to slow us down again?" The Jedi Master asked.

Harry nodded, "That is correct. In theory, I can do whatever you can. In practice however, I haven't had as much hands on training, so I cannot do anywhere near as much. There are a few things that I can do that you probably haven't heard or seen before though. I use the Force in a different way than I have seen you two use the Force."

"How? We can't sense you through the force, you seem like a normal person." Qui-Gon asks before his eyes widen as Harry allows the cloak over his presence to drop a small amount. "That is amazing, to be so young and yet do something that many of us struggle with to keep under full control, all of the time no less. It is impressive." Harry smirked, though his mind was all out laughing as he thought to himself, if they only knew how much more he was concealing.

Harry stood up and stretching, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in looking at some ways to upgrade R2 a little more, should be landing in the next thirty minutes or so." Harry moved from the room shaking his head and went to where he knew he could find R2. Anakin shot past him, half running to the cockpit with a gleeful expression on his face. Harry chuckled guessing at the questions that would be flying from the boy's mouth.

No one interrupted Harry until one of the crew came in to inform him that they would soon be landing. Harry nodded, placing back the plate covering and powering R2 up. "How is that, R2?" Harry asked. The little droid responded with happy whistles and beeps. Harry chuckled, "I'm very glad to hear it. If there is anything you need, just let me know. I enjoy upgrading your capabilities, and as you have proven, you are very good at saving lives." The little machine beeped softly and his light went red and Harry chuckled again, "Sorry, R2, didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm very proud of you though." He gave a soft pat on the dome of the droid and stood up, moving from the room and heading towards the ramp.

The ship settled softly onto the landing platform and the group slowly exited the ship to see a large number of people on either side of the ramp as well as Senator Palpatine and Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum who stood, waiting for the procession to exit the ship. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led the way over to where the two men stood, Anakin and the 'queen' following just behind them. Harry was slow to exit the shuttle, glancing around cautiously, something felt…wrong to him, dark and sinister. He continued to make his way forward and came up to the back of the grouping, catching the end of the conversation before the entire group began moving once more.

"There is a question of procedure, but I am confident we can overcome it." Harry heard Palpatine saying to 'Queen Amidala' while Padme followed along side in between Anakin and Panaka. Something about the way words rolled off Palpatine's tongue set Harry on edge. He had never been a fan of politicians, Padme as an exception of course, but it was the politicians like Palpatine that Harry worried the most about, he decided to speak with Padme personally about his worries. He knew the man had been her mentor and gave her guidance, but something was out of place. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the Chancellor did not follow the Senator, Jar Jar, the Queen or her handmaidens and the three, along with Harry, watched as they all climbed into the transport that was waiting for them.

Qui-Gon turned to the Chancellor, "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated." He glanced slightly at Harry before continuing, "There are a few aspects that were completely unforeseen as well."

"Forgive me, young man, I am Chancellor Valorum, is this your first time here in Coruscant?" The Chancellor asked Harry, whom he had just noticed.

"Harry, sir, and yes, I have never been anywhere but Naboo, aside from my most recent and first trip to Tatooine. It was a very eye opening experience, travelling through space. I knew it could be done, but it is a very different thing to experience first hand." Harry said amiably, this man didn't set him on edge, and now that he looking for it once more, Harry could no longer feel the twisted presence as bad. Perhaps he was growing used to it? He shook himself mentally, trying to keep himself alert while refocusing on the conversation at hand.

Anakin had stopped and turned around to get directions from Qui-Gon who waved him on to follow the queen and her handmaidens. Harry pulled out his comm device and called Padme. Sabé was entertaining the Senator so he wanted to get the warning to her quickly before she got too deep into discussion with the man.

"Harry?" She answered.

"Hey, listen, I don't have much time to explain, something seems weird about Senator Palpatine. He always seemed nice enough over the holos but…something isn't sitting right with me now that I have met him in person. He seems, off somehow and I don't trust him. Be wary of him. Speak with him, listen to his advice, but also take it with a grain of salt…something doesn't add up and I don't know what it is, but until I know for sure, be cautious around him.

"I know he is from Naboo, I know he has given you great advice before, but…just be careful, you have the Trade Federation out against you and so they are going to fight you every step of the way. They know they are wrong and they know that they will be in huge trouble if it is discovered that they did something illegal, which they did. You're in the middle of it all and I can't be there next to you right now… stay safe, gotta go. Good luck."

"Thanks Harry, call me when you get out of the meeting with the Jedi Council. If I don't answer, it is probably because I am at the Senate and I'll call you back after that. Good luck to you too, love you." Padme said before ending the call.

"Come Harry, the Council is expecting my report soon on al the happenings. However, since I don't think I have fully recovered from your retelling, I think I'll leave that part to you. I would appreciate it if you joined Obi-Wan and I since you know all the things that led up to just before we arrived." Harry nodded and the three moved off to a shuttle that had been prepared for them.

They arrived at the Jedi Temple and were quickly escorted to the Council Chambers, where twelve Jedi Masters were seated. Harry was amazed at the power he felt flowing in the room. And had to work hard to keep his features schooled into an expressionless mask. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed deeply before the Council members and Harry followed suit, feeling the curious eyes on him until Qui-Gon began his report, turning to get extra details from time to time from Harry. Harry was standing to the left of Qui-Gon, while Obi-Wan was in his position as Qui-Gon's Padawan; on the right side, a pace behind and two paces to the right.

The report was given quickly and efficiently, but it was the Council's reaction to Qui-Gon's assumption it was a Sith he had faced on Tatooine. Many of the members settled back into their chair and a flood of arrogance filled the Force in the room. Harry's mask dropped for a time and his mouth settled into a frown.

"Impossible, the Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Kit Fitso stated.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Mace Windu stated.

Harry was dumbfounded by their response, there wasn't even a moment of consideration? A third voice drew his attention back, "Ahh, hard to see the Dark Side is…" The voice came from the diminutive green alien that was seated next to Mace Windu. However, as small as the alien, whose name is Yoda Harry recalled, seemed, Harry could feel the Force flowing through the small Jedi Master, this was a Jedi who did not have the same restraints on the flow of the Force through him like many other in the room. Harry got a flash of the small Jedi Master flipping and twirling in what looked like a complex but flawless execution of Ataru and he nodded to himself, it definitely made sense.

Mace Windu continued speaking, but he noticed Yoda look at him and wink slightly. Harry let a small smirk creep onto his face. Yoda cleared his throat, "Next matter, we have come to. Perhaps about your companion, you wish to tell us?" He said with a tone of voice that sounded much like barely contained mirth and mischievousness.

"Yes, I would like to introduce Harry Potter. He is a part of the queen's security detain and an unofficially adopted brother to one of the queen's handmaindens. He has been a help to us on our journey here."

Mace Windu's face took on a confused look, "No offense, Harry, but I don't see how this story time will help us."

Yoda, motioned slightly with his hand, "Hear his story we will. Important it is to what will follow, I feel." Mace looked at the small Master before nodding to Harry. Harry once more told his story, still keeping everything from before his arrival on Naboo secret. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Council, it was the fact that there were things he felt were be best left unknown until it was necessary. He did explain that he had received training since he was six.

Once more, he was met with gobsmacked faces, though a light began to form in Yoda's eyes. "Interesting, your tale is. Trained you have been?" Yoda asked and Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Yes Master Yoda. I was trained by Meetra Surik, the one you know in history as The Exile." He stated and the room was completely silent. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were looking on in amazement once more. Harry glanced at them and realized that he had left that small fact out when he told them.

Mace was the first to speak up again, "You mean to tell us that you have been trained by a woman that died over four thousand years ago? And you expect us to believe it?"

Harry could hear the contempt and disbelief the Jedi Master's voice. He looked straight back at him and answered, "Yes Master Windu. I do, search me, you will find I speak the truth." Mace stared at him for a few seconds and then Harry felt a painful sensation race through his mind, and it quickly grew more and more painful as Mace ripped through his mind. Finally Harry got fed up with it and shut Mace from his mind. He raised a hand to his forehead and wiped a few beads of sweat away, "I asked you to search me, not mind rape me. I would appreciate it if you were more gentle next time." Harry said softly and Mace looked slightly abashed. "One final question, how can you feel and use the Force, if we are unable to sense you?" Mace asks in a slightly more subdued voice.

Harry smirks lightly and releases a portion of his presence into the Force, but he still held back most of it. Yoda looks at him curiously before beginning to chuckle, "Show all of it, you should."

Mace looks at Yoda in confusion before turning to look once more at Harry in disbelief. Harry glances around the room quickly, uncertainty showing clearly on his face, "You're sure?" He questions. At the received nods, Harry shrugs lightly before uncloaking his presence completely. A visible aura springs up around him as the Jedi are allowed to see what was constantly happening around the strange boy standing before them. The Force was being physically manifested as it flowed freely, looping back through the young man often times and the sight caused all of the members to rock back in shock. All except Yoda, who had been expecting something like this, "Yes, years ago on Naboo, came you did?" Yoda asked Harry and Harry nodded. "Sensed your arrival, we did." Yoda crossed his hands on top of his walking stick and settled into a thoughtful silence while he waited for his peers to recover.

Yoda spoke up once more after a short time of silence, "Seeking what, are you?" he asked softly.

"I wish to finish my training. I was told my next Master had been contacted and made aware of my arrival. If you will make my presence know and where he or she can contact me, I would greatly appreciate it. If they are on a mission at this time, I am not averse to waiting. I just wish to finish what I have started." Harry answered confidently, though without arrogance.

Yoda looked at him for a long period of time, a twinkle reminiscent of his old Headmaster forming in the old Jedi's eyes as he stared. "Trained in the Old Code of the Jedi, you have been." He said and all of the Jedi in the Council chamber looked at him, some with worry, others nodding slightly.

"Yes Master Yoda." Harry simply replied.

Mace looked back and forth between Yoda and Harry, "But who will train him? No one knows the Old Code well enough to continue his training in it,

"Experienced such certainty before, I have not. Train him, I must." Yoda said with finality to his tone. All of the Council members turned to look at him in amazement at his taking of a Padawan. They had grown accustomed to Yoda teaching the younglings and initiates in the Temple that they never considered him taking another Padawan. "Sworn to the Old Code, none have since before Padawan even I was." He said with a slight chuckle and once more shocked looks went around the Council.

"Forget, did you? 864 years, I am." Yoda looked at Harry with a slight twinkle in his eyes still, "Beaten still, I am. Thousands of years old, his Master before me was." Harry gave a soft chuckle since, he could tell, no one else in the chambers really had the ability to right now.

"Fun we shall have, my young Padawan. Come, to our new rooms we must go. Speak more on things later, we will." Yoda said to the council before he stood from his seat and made his way to the door.

Harry knelt at the Small Jedi's side, "If I may, Master." He offered his shoulder and the Jedi Master gratefully climbed up onto Harry's shoulder and took a seat. "Treat me right, you do. _Great Padawan_ you will become." Yoda said jokingly mystical voice. Harry smiled as he followed Yoda's directions and commentary on the different places they passed in the Temple. He was sure he would enjoy his new Master. There was something very serious about him, but at the same time, there as something else very Sirius about him and he knew he would enjoy both sides.

* * *

><p><strong>[Meeting Room, Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>Padme has switched places once more with her decoy and is now dressed in her queen's regalia. One of the handmaidens had been pulled to the side by Anakin, who thought he was talking to Padme, and the poor girl was having to endure the nine year old's…honestly impressive attempts at flirt. She laughs, not quite at him, but at the fact that the boy can't tell her apart from Padme, their voices don't sound exactly the same, nor do they look the same if you look closely. She was thankful when Padme called her in to meet with Senator Palpatine, saving her from enduring anymore, the girls would be sharing a great laugh over this fact later tonight, much at the expense of Padme.<p>

Senator Palpatine was already there and speaking some with Queen Padme. She had taken Harry's warning and instincts seriously, they had proven true more often than not, and this was a touchy area. The political world wasn't really her arena, she made decisions for her people, passed laws, and dealt with the governors of the planet, but there was too much behind the scenes, alliances and power plays in the Senate it seemed for her to keep up since she was hardly ever around Coruscant.

She takes his advice gratefully, and after he leaves, she gives a call to Harry, wanting to speak with him about the things that had been brought up by Palpatine. The Senate was scheduled to meet within the hour, and while Harry didn't trust Palpatine, the plans he laid before her along with the reasoning behind them seemed to fit what Naboo needed. Harry didn't end up getting back to her and she figured he was still meeting with the Jedi so she stood and strode from the room with her entourage following behind her. She boarded a shuttle and the group was quickly on their way to the Senate.

* * *

><p><strong>[Jedi Temple, Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your new quarters, this will be." Yoda stated and he let himself drop to the ground from Harry's shoulder. "Simple, they are, but sufficient." Yoda said, nodding as he looked around. "Tested, you must be. Your strengths and weaknesses, we must find."<p>

Harry nodded in acceptance. He watched as his new Master slowly made his way around the room. A few ideas form in his mind and a smile slowly grows on his face as his mind quickly works them out, Yoda would be getting a nice little gift in a few days…

His attention was quickly brought back as Yoda explains the expectations of the Jedi and himself as Harry's Master, brushes over the rules and then asked if Harry had any questions. After a few questions about the Jedi Temple, the bond he could feel between Yoda and himself, which Yoda explained as the bond that always formed through Master and Padawan. Harry looks back through his time on Naboo, knowing he had a similar bond with Meetra, but it felt very differently from what the two of them had. He curbed his curiosity however because he knew it likely wasn't actually possible for most people to have a padawan/Master bond with a force ghost.

After all of his questions were answered Harry sighed, "I suppose it is time to see if you have any questions, though, if I may, there is a little more you need to know. I was not completely truthful with the Council this morning. Everything I told you about my time on Naboo until now was true, but I do remember my life before waking up in Naboo as a six year old, however, it is not my life _here_ that I remember."

Harry sighed, "By this point in time, counting the number of years I have been living, I am likely about half your age, give or take a few decades. I have been jumping worlds since my first 'life' I suppose you can call it, though I haven't ever really restarted, just picked up, moved to a new place and started life again in a younger body."

"Unexpected, this is. Over four hundred years, you are?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes Master Yoda, in a technical sense, here in this world however, I am still seventeen."

Yoda hummed slightly, looking over Harry for a few moments. "Speak more on this later, we must. Many questions, I have."

Harry nods. "By the way, you should also know I have already been trained in a type of Force along with the things Meetra taught me. If you will allow me?" Harry asks and Yoda nods slightly.

Harry motioned towards a table to the side of the room and it became a lion that growled softly. Yoda jumped as he saw the animal before him and looked back at Harry with wonder in his eyes. Harry motioned again and the lion changed back into a table and then began changing colors. He waved a hand over himself and cast a disillusionment charm. Yoda smiled widely, and Harry dropped the spell, he then apparated to the other side of the room and Harry noticed Yoda's eyes narrow slightly though they eased back to normal after a few moments.

Last but not least, deciding for the time being to keep his animagus forms a secret still, Harry moved over to where he had been sitting and morphed his body and face to where he looked like a replica of Mace Windu, then switched to Qui-Gon, to Obi-Wan, and then to Anakin. Yoda's eyes were alight with mischievous plans, "Become anyone, you can?" The small Jedi questions him. Harry catches on quickly and morphs his body once more. "Impersonate their voice, you can?" Harry nods once more.

Yoda grins deviously and leans forward, speaking to his new Padawan about his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Senate, Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>Padme confidently made her plea to the Senate, but the Trade Federation, as Harry had guessed had strongly denied the accusation. Padme was left amazed by how weakened the Senate had become. There was no sense in her sitting around, waiting on these lazy, worthless beings. Her people were hurting, and she could do no more here.<p>

"If this body cannot do what it needs to, to see justice done, then I have lost faith in the ability and reason for the Senate. My people are dying and yet you all do nothing. I move for a vote of no confidence in the leadership abilities of Chancellor Valorum." Padme says before she backs away from the microphone. Palpatine whispers in her ear, but she pays him no mind. Her mind was set on returning to her people, the place she belonged.

Panaka is told to ready the ship the moment she steps from the shuttle that returned her to where she was staying. Palpatine tried to talk her out of it claiming it was too great a risk to her safety, but she would not be swayed. She called Harry on the comm and told him that she was planning to return, that she would be leaving within the next day or so, Harry promised to meet up with her, especially once he was able to get a pensieve memory of what was about to happen to in the Jedi Temple. He wouldn't explain any more at the moment, but he promised it would be worth the wait.

After they had ended the transmission, she bit her lip worriedly. It had been a rough day, but the excitement in Harry voice spoke volumes about what he was doing. Harry was doing a prank, and she hoped it wasn't at the Jedi Temple, the old Masters there always seemed kind of stuffy when it came to pranks. He could get in a lot of trouble…

* * *

><p><strong>[Jedi Temple, Coruscant]<strong>

* * *

><p>Mace Windu left the Council chambers after the testing session with Anakin. Yoda had also mentioned at the closing of the session that he would be stepping down from the council to take on training his Padawan full time though he promised to be available if he was needed.<p>

Yoda had been one of the first to leave as the Council spoke quickly about when to reconvene to select a new Council member. Mace had been one of the last to leave the Chambers as Grand Master of the Order, his plan had been to step down in the coming years so that Yoda could fill that roll as he often felt Yoda's wisdom would be best used as the leader of the Order, but it looked as though it would be a few more years before that time came.

He was walking down the halls from the chamber when he found the small alien Jedi off to the side of the hallway, looking out the window. He walks over and the two begin to speak as Yoda leads him towards the sparring rooms, telling Mace that he had asked his Padawan to meet him there for the first little bit of the test.

At the same time on the other side of the Temple from Mace and Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi is walking down a separate hallway while thinking about the young man that Yoda had taken as a Padawan. The power he felt in the Council chambers was beyond words, but he was pondering over what it could mean for the Order. His musings are called to a stop as he sees Yoda walking down the hallway a little ways in front of him. Ki-Adi speaks with Yoda about how his new Padawan is doing and the small Jedi Master tells him that he is on his way to the sparring area to test his Padawan's abilities with a saber and invites Ki-Adi to accompany him.

Halfway there however, Yoda mentions that he forgot something in his room and tells Ki-Adi to go on ahead and if he didn't mind, start Harry through the basic forms to see how well he has gotten them down from his training. Ki-Adi accepts and moves off towards the sparring area while Yoda turns and heads back the way he came.

A few moments later, he comes upon the entrance to the sparring area but is shocked to find Yoda standing off to the side speaking with Mace. "Hello, Master Windu. What brings you here?" Ki-Adi asks, trying to figure out how Yoda had gotten here before him.

Mace nodded with a smile, "I was talking with Yoda just outside the Council chambers, and he invited me to watch him test his Padawan's knowledge."

Ki-Adi took a half step backwards, "But…I just…"

Yoda looked at Ki-Adi-Mundi for a moment in confusion, "Feeling well, you are not?" Yoda asked.

"No, Master, I am well, however. I thought that I—"

The doors to the training area opened and Harry stepped out, glad he could still apparate in this new world. He saw the three Masters standing there and bowed, "I hope you were not waiting on me, Masters. I had come in here earlier to get a look at the place and forgot that I was supposed to meet you outside of the training area." Harry explained. The three Jedi Masters waved him off and then followed him inside. Neither Ki-Adi-Mundi nor Mace Windu saw the smile and wink that past between Harry and Yoda.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I understand that according to cannon, the Jedi code was changed sometime between 5000 BBY – 3996 BBY by Odan-Urr but I felt like making it a possibility for Yoda to have known Masters who swore in by the Old Code, and that being one of the big reasons he is considered so much more powerful than the others in the order is because he was still taught some of those practices and was possibly even sworn in with the Old Code. I understand, I understand, that isn't how it actually worked and might not even technically be a sound reason, but this is my story. Deal with it or leave. :D *Smiles innocently and sweetly at all of you* :D

Be happy. I stayed up an hour later than I really should have to get these posted tonight. This is all I have worked out for this story and there likely will not be another update for some time. Thanks for ready. Hope you all find some other great ones to enjoy, and if you do, I'd love to hear about them! :)

Livintis Ligmaar


End file.
